Young Justice B01: Hokage
by choejhulkp9
Summary: Naruto winds up in a new world and becomes a hero: Hokage. Now he works with the other young heroes to defend his new world from all sorts of threats both local and even from his own world. But don't worry, he never gives up. Believe it! Much smarter than canon Naruto and very strong and a good leader. Pairing Naruto/Jade. On Hold.
1. Today is the day

**Here was another idea for a story I had in mind. A combination of Naruto and my favorite DC animated show, Young Justice. I know there are a lot of Naruto/Young Justice Crossovers and I'm going to try and make it different by mixing up the Naruto and giving him attributes from my Arrow crossover Naruto and add in elements from other DC shows like Teen Titans, Justice League and even some of the movies like Flashpoint Paradox. Enjoy!**

 **Young Justice: B01 Hokage**

 _The 4_ _th_ _Shinobi War raged on as Madara's army fought against the Allied Shinobi Forces. Madara and Kabuto raised an army using dead ninja and forced the Allied Forces to face against people they once called friends and family. The war continued Madara was close to his goal of "Curing" the world until Naruto Uzumaki stopped him. In a final battle to be forever remembered, Naruto and the re-animated Hokages of the past fought against Madara and Obito and eventually the 10-tailed beast._

 _Eventually the fight came down to Naruto against Madara and neither one was going to give up._

" _Just give up child, can't you see it, I will save this world." Madara told Naruto as he was holding his side in some pain from the last Rasengan._

" _As so will I, but this world doesn't need your kind of help!" Naruto said as Madara prepared to launch one final attack and Naruto did too. Naruto's father, Minato was able to separate his half of Kurama's from himself and give it to Naruto._

 _Naruto in his fully powered nine-tails state readied the strongest Rasenshuriken-Bijuu Bomb to clash with Madara's Susanno. When the attacks clashed it caused an energy shockwave so strong that everyone in the elemental nations and beyond could feel it. Madara's Susanno couldn't stand against the power and he was killed by the sheer force of the blast and disintegrated. Naruto smiled as his handiwork but then felt something odd. He felt his heart beat erratically and blood began to drip from his mouth. Naruto tried to walk away but after a few steps he fell to the ground as his body began to shut down. Naruto's body was failing…he was going to die._

 _Naruto was trying to get up, trying to do more, make sure that everyone was ok, talk to Hinata, and take over as Hokage…I guess that was out of the question. Naruto felt his body go numb and was getting colder. His heartbeat began to slow down as he slowly closed his eyes. At least, he was able to one thing before he died…save the world. Naruto thought as he smiled and closed his eyes as his heart pulsed…one last time._

 _A light shined through the sky as it glowed on Naruto. His body began to levitate and fly in the air as it soon vanished from the world, leaving only a piece of his orange jumpsuit on the ground._

 _Naruto felt himself in limbo, he couldn't move or speak as he felt…strange. He felt at peace, like a great burden had been lifted off his shoulders. He then heard a voice._

" _Well done, Child of Prophecy. You have saved your world." The voice said._

" _I did? I saved everyone?" Naruto asked the voice._

" _Yes…your world is safe now, but your body cannot sustain itself in your world. Your energy is fading and you will not survive if you remain there." The voice said._

" _How do you know that? Who are you?" Naruto asked._

" _I am Kami. I have been watching you for some time now. Your actions have proven to me that you can do much for all worlds." Kami said._

" _Worlds?" Naruto asked._

" _Yes. Your world is not the only one. There are many, with numerous problems and heroes to combat them…but none of those heroes are like you." Kami said as Naruto smiled. "Which is why I am offering you the chance to continue your work…to help people and be a hero."_

" _A hero…like my dad and pervy sage. I like the sound of that." Naruto said as Kami chuckled._

" _Very good Naruto. In order for this trip to be successful, I will need to take away some of your charka to make sure you don't interfere with the portal's energy. If I don't, your chakra will interfere with the portal and it could send you somewhere else, or kill you. I will only take half, but don't worry, you are still extremely strong." Kami said._

" _It's all right. I just means I get to train more with my lowered charka reserves." Naruto said._

" _Your parents are proud of what you have done, Naruto. With permission, they have left you some gifts…for when you start you new life…as a hero." Kami said as a portal opened and Naruto was sucked through._

Line Break xxxxx

 **Salem, Massachusetts** (3 years before the building of the team)

In Salem, Massachusetts, there was an empty clearing in the park where to the normal people, nothing was there. But to a select few, this place was sacred because it was the location of the Tower of Fate, stronghold for Earth's Sorcerer Supreme, Lord of Order and a member of the Justice Society of America: Doctor Fate. Doctor Fate, or Nabu, depending on how you understood the Lord of Order, was in retirement. The current holder of the Helmet of Fate, Kent Nelson was retired from the life of a hero and leaving a peaceful retirement until he would join his wife Inza when he passed.

Kent was in his study in the tower when he felt a strange shockwave coming from outside the tower. Kent grabbed his cane and walked out to see his normal empty clearing but then a portal appeared and a young man fell out, dressed in hideous orange jumpsuit that was tattered. Kent went up to the young man to see he was about 15 years old, had blond hair, 6 whisker marks on his face, a jade necklace and a headband that Kent recognized. Kent also saw a note on the boy and read it. Kent chuckled.

"Oh Kami, you jokester you. Bringing someone from the Elemental Nations here." Kent said as he chuckled. He then used his cane and levitated Naruto into the tower to look at his wounds.

 **A Month Later**

Naruto's eyes began to open up but were still fairly weak. He felt his body was in a very comfortable bed, he had bandages on his chest and his shirt was gone. Naruto opened his eyes and adjusted his eyes to see the strange room he was in. He saw he wasn't in a medical room but a bedroom. With bookshelves, containing books with titles he had never heard of before saw various pictures and symbols on the walls. One picture was of a man in a golden helmet with a cape and armor. Naruto leaned up as he looked at the bandages on his chest. His wounds were pretty much healed, that wasn't the problem…the question at hand was…where was he?

Naruto then heard the door open and saw an old man with a cane walk in. He was wearing a nice suit and smiled as he saw Naruto wake up.

"Ah, glad to see you are awake, young man." Kent said.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, yes, forgive me. My name is Kent Nelson. I was the one who found you and tended to your wounds." Kent said.

"Thank you, Mr. Nelson." Naruto said.

"Oh please, call me Kent." Kent said.

"Kent, thank you." Naruto said as he moved the blanket and put his feet on the floor. He noticed that something's were missing. "Excuse me, Kent. But did you happen to see a jade necklace and a headband with a leaf symbol on it when you found me?" Naruto asked.

"Ah yes, they're on the table. I must say, I haven't seen someone from your world, ever come to our world before." Kent said.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, confused.

"I see you are confused. Come, we have much to discuss." Kent said as Naruto got up and followed Kent.

Naruto told Kent that he was in the Tower of Fate as Kent explained to Naruto where he was and probably why he was sent here. Kent explained to Naruto the differences between Naruto's world and the new one he was in now. This world was much more advanced and Shinobi and ninja's were things of mythology and fantasy, which made Naruto feel kind of sad that in his world, Shinobi's were the elites and now in this one, they were pretty much gone.

But this world had something his didn't…superheroes. Men and women who chose to fight for good and serve the people. To defend the innocent against people who would do harm, people called super villains. Naruto heard Kent talk about the superheroes Kent knew from his time in the Justice Society, like Wildcat, the first Flash, The first Green Lantern and the other legendary heroes…Naruto was excited, he thought they were cool. Now there was a new generation of heroes that was helping the world: Batman. Superman, Wonder woman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Captain Marvel, Martian Manhunter…The aliens, that threw Naruto for a loop.

Much like Naruto's world had the legendary Shinobi like Madara and Minato, this world had colorful men and women in costumes with badass gadgets or awesome superpowers. That brought Kent to the note that was attached to Naruto's body when he arrived. Kent showed it to Naruto and he had a chuckled.

 _Naruto, in this world, you will have the chance to be a hero again, and make a big difference. I left you with Kent Nelson, he is a good man and will help you along the way…and introduce you to others who can help. I know you will become the hero you are destined to be._

 _Ps. Even though Kurama is your friend now, people in this world are not as approving of Giant Demons. Save for a few people, you should probably keep that to yourself._

 _Pss. I left the gifts your parents left you with Kent. He will show you where they are. Enjoy!_

Naruto read as he saw a little smiley face with a thumbs up at the bottom: who knew that Kami had a sense of humor.

"Well, Kami brought you here to be a hero. And if he has faith in you, you must be something quite extraordinary." Kent said as Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"So, Kent will you help me?" Naruto asked.

"Of course. All though I am retired, I know some people who will help you." Kent said. "Now come, I'll show you the gifts your parents left you." Kent said as Naruto followed him.

Kent walked into his study and showed Naruto the gifts that Kami sent. Naruto walked up to them to see a katana, a bundle of clothes and a box with a note on top. Naruto took the note and saw it was another message from Kami.

" _Naruto—Here are the gifts your parents left for you. The katana belong to your mother. It was hers when she was a Shinobi."_ The letter read as Naruto picked up the katana and marveled at the beauty. The sheath was crimson with designs of flames on it, with black gems embedded. Naruto unsheathed the sword to see the perfect shine of the steel. The steel was diamond hard and razor sharp, with kanji writing on the sword that spelled the Red Death. The hilt was black with crimson flames and a special treat, it had Kurama's face on the bottom. _"The swords is called Fire Fang, because it could incinerate anything the blade cuts through…so be careful. Also, Kurama's head on there was my touch. Hope he likes it."_

" _ **I do. It makes me look badass."**_ Kurama told Naruto as Naruto just shook his head.

Naruto put the sword down and looked at the bundle of clothes and opened it to see it was one of his father's haori or cloak he wore when he was Hokage. He also saw the Shinobi vest he wore when his father was active. _"This is your father's cloak he wore when he became Hokage. He wanted you to have it…your dream was always to become Hokage, and even though you are no longer in your world, your dream can still come true."_ The letter read as Naruto looked at the white cloak with red flames on the bottom and the kanji on the back that spelled, Sixth Hokage. Naruto smiled as he saw this. He then saw the Shinobi vest and put it on…it was a perfect fit.

 **(Haori is actually a Kimono jacket but its similar to a cloak jacket so I'll just call it that)**

Naruto looked that the last gift and saw it was box. Naruto opened it to saw it was filled with weapons. It had several of his father's three-pronged kunai and a scroll, two charka trench knives, a small staff, and a Kusarigama. Naruto read the rest of the note. _"This last part is actually a parting gift from some friends who felt you could use some extra weapons. The three-pronged kunai and the scroll are your Father's Hirashin jutsu. He says good luck. The charka trench knives come from Asuma Sarutobi and the staff comes from Hiruzen Sarutobi. They wish you the best of luck. I collapsed the staff to make it easier to carrier but don't worry, it will do just as much damage as Hiruzen's staff. The last one is actually from Hanzo, surprisingly enough. He said it is thanks for defeating the Akatsuki and for defeating Pain. He says and I quote, don't hit yourself in the eye with it. Anyway good luck with your life as a hero. Enjoy your second chance, and help to save this world."_

Naruto chuckled as he looked at all his gifts and was excited to begin his life as a hero. "So Kent, when do we start training?" Naruto asked.

"Actually, I can't really help you with that. But I called some people who could. They should be here by now. Come on." Kent said as he led Naruto outside of the tower and saw members of the Justice League arrive in the clearing, courtesy of Hal Jordan's Green Lantern power ring. There was Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, and Aquaman.

"Whoa." Naruto said, surprised to see the world's mightiest heroes in front of him for the first time.

"Ah, Batman, glad you got my message." Kent said as Batman looked at Naruto who was nervous, being under the glare of the Dark Knight.

"Is that him?" Batman asked.

"Yes, the new arrival to our world." Kent said. "Naruto Uzumaki, meet the Justice League." Kent said as the league members stared at Naruto.

"Hey." Naruto said nervous as many chuckled, seeing the boy nervous.

"Let's talk." Batman said.

Line Break xxxxx Start of Canon

 **Independence Day**

 **Gotham City July 4** **th** **, 12:00 EDT**

In Gotham City, the sun was up high as the park was filled with people enjoying their Independence day. Couples were having romantic dates while families were spending quality time together, participating in summer activities and enjoying the nice weather.

The fun was soon interrupted as everyone heard the sound of something very strange and soon people were running out of the park. A cold mist came from the ground as a beam of ice appeared and froze innocent bystanders. The man responsible was wearing a high-tech suit with a special liquid nitrogen coolant running through. He was wearing a clear dome on his head showing his pale skin and ice blue eyes and was carrying a very large ice ray. It was Gotham City's ice master, Mister Freeze.

"Enjoying family time?" Freeze asked as he froze a family using his freeze gun. "My family has other plans."

Freeze prepared to fire at the civilians running away but a batarang came out of nowhere and knocked his gun, canceling the shot.

"Batman. I was wondering when—" Freeze was cut off as he heard a boy laughing. Freeze looked around until he saw a shadow above him, when Robin, the boy wonder, jumped on Freeze's helmet, causing Freeze to the fall to the ground. Robin then flipped off and when he landed on the ground, he threw 2 throwing disks at Freeze's helmet. They bounced off but made some cracks.

"Oh. Boy Wonder. The Bat sent you to drag me off to prison?" Freeze asked as he stood up. "Frankly, I'm underwhelmed."

"Great, but I'm kind of in a hurry here." Robin said.

"Kids—always in such a rush." Freeze said as he charged his freeze gun.

"Not talking to you." Robin said as Freeze realized who he was talking to. He turned to see Batman jump in the air and was greeted with a fist to the face.

 **Star City July 4** **th** **, 09:01 PDT**

On the large suspension bridge in Star City, people were driving as part of their commute but then a figure dropped down onto the road and created some ice shields which caused some unlucky cars to flip over or crash. The figure was Icicle Junior, the meta human son of Icicle Senior, with powers of his namesake: control over ice.

He laughed as he saw the cars crash into each other. But his laughter was cut short as he saw a barrage of arrows hit the ice shield next to him and one hit his shoulder. It then beeped and exploded as the other's exploded as well. Icicle shook his head as he tried to regain some composure. He saw his ice armor was mostly destroyed and found the origin of where the arrows were shot. He saw the Emerald Archer, Green Arrow with his sidekick, Speedy, standing on the top overlook of the bridge.

"Finally! I was wondering what a guy had to do to get a little attention around here." Icicle said as his arms encased themselves in ice. He then used that ice to throw ice spikes at Green Arrow and Speedy.

"Junior's doing this for attention?" Speedy asked as he and Green Arrow shot two arrows and destroyed two spikes but more were coming. They moved off the overlook and down the large suspension wire as the ice spikes flew pass them.

"I'm telling you now. This little distraction better not interfere." Speedy said as he and Green Arrow dodged some spikes and shot two more arrows at Icicle.

Icicle created a shield to block the explosive arrows but they took a chunk out of his shield. Icicle threw more spikes as Speedy jumped and flipped over the spikes, drew and impact arrow and fired it at Icicle, hitting him in the jaw so hard that it knocked him out.

Green Arrow and Speedy landed on the bridge as they tied up Icicle Junior. "Ha ha ha! Kid had a glass jaw." Arrow said.

"Hilarious. Can we go? Today's the day." Speedy said.

 **Pearl Harbor July 4** **th** **, 6:02 HST**

In Pearl Harbor, two ships were covered with frost and ice and snow fell from the sky. Another ice meta human attacked today and was fighting another hero and sidekick. Killer Frost: the femme fatale with the power of ice was fighting the King of Atlantis, Aquaman and his sidekick, Aqualad. She shot ice blasts as Aquaman maneuvered through the ship and dodged blasts to get close. He was holding his trident as he ran forward and was hit with an ice blast, stopping him cold. Aqualad then jumped over him and ran towards Killer Frost as Aquaman broke free and followed his sidekick.

"Don't tell me you're not excited." Aquaman said.

"Right now, my king. I'm more focused on the matter at hand." Aqualad said as he dodged ice blasts, drew his water bearers which he used to make water spike maces. He swung down as Killer Frost froze his weapons and part of his arms. Aqualad used this and swung up, hitting Killer Frost in the jaw and knocking her off her feet and taking he out.

"Well?" Aquaman asked.

"Yes, I'm excited. Today's the day." Aqualad said.

 **Central City July 4** **th** **, 11:03 CDT**

In Central City, Captain Cold, another ice themed villain had robbed a jewelry store and was trying to make his getaway as he was stopped by the Scarlet Speedster, The Flash and his sidekick, Kid Flash. Cold was shooting at the two speedsters as Flash and Kid Flash were running around Cold, waiting for a chance to attack and not get hit by Cold's ice gun.

"Stealing ice? Seriously. Isn't that a bit cliché even for Captain Cold?" Flash asked.

"Come on. We don't have time for this!" Kid Flash said as he put his goggles on and ran at Cold. Captain Cold turned and shot at Kid Flash but Kid was able to spin and dodge the beam with only a small part of his shoulder getting hit and was able to grabbed the gun. Flash then ran in and punched Cold in the face, knocking him out.

"Calm down, kid." Flash said.

"Oh, please! You'll chat it up with the cops, with bystanders, with Cold even. No. No way! Today is the Day!" Kid said excited.

 **Washington D.C. July 4** **th** **, 14:00 EDT**

Batman, Robin, Green Arrow, Speedy, Aquaman and Aqualad were all in front of the Hall of Justice, headquarters of the Justice League and symbol of the worlds hero's. They had gathered for a special day, the day the protégés became full League members.

"Today is the day." Batman said as he patted Robin on the shoulder.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice." Green Arrow said.

"Headquarters of the Justice League." Aquaman said.

"Oh man!" Kid yelled as he and Flash arrived. "I'd knew we'd be the last ones here."

 **Tower of Fate July 4** **th** **, 14:15 EDT**

Naruto, now at the age of 18, was training in the tower of fate. He was practicing his punches and kicks against a punching bag. He was wearing an orange muscle shirt and some black sweat pants as he continued his training for well over 6 hours without any signs of fatigue or even shortness of breath. His three years in his new home had changed Naruto in all aspects.

After the meeting with the Justice League and filling them in on some details of his arrival and why he was here, they welcomed him…but still had their suspicions, which was reasonable. A young boy, sent from another world with powers and abilities that they didn't understand and had never seen before. The more paranoid members of league needed to take precautions…i.e. mainly Batman.

Over the three years, Naruto learned a lot about his new world, the history and workings of his new home, the justice system and the current status of the worlds great powers. He also learned more about the league and the worlds heroes as well as the villains. Now that Naruto lived in the new world, he also needed a secret identity. Kent told him the heroes in this world wore masks and had secret identities so that the villains and bad guys couldn't attack their loved ones. Batman was able to set up Naruto with a new identity and fake background so he could blend in.

Along with the three years of adapting to his new world, Naruto got new training as well. He trained with some of the leagues best fighters such as Batman, Wonder Woman, Black Canary and Green Arrow and was becoming a master of martial arts. He had a very good mother-son relationship with Wonder Woman. Diana saw great promise in Naruto and a fierce warrior spirit much like an Amazon. He was kind, gentle and caring yet fierce and strong like a warrior. She even offered to use her Diana Prince secret identity to be his adoptive mother in this world. Naruto agreed and looked up to her for guidance, she was a great hero and she reminded him a little of his mother and Granny Tsunade, minus the alcoholism and gambling.

Naruto trained with Kent, who had some knowledge of Naruto's world and even some old jutsu scrolls, helped Naruto to expand his arsenal of jutsu's and with Kurama's help, mastered them and the Hirashin in a year and a half. The rest of the time was spent mastering the new weapons Naruto got and increasing his intelligence and detective like skills. That was Green Arrow's and Batman's responsibility and with their help Naruto was able to become well trained in the Katana, the charka blades, the bo staff and the kusarigama, and with another year, would be a master. Batman was impressed, Naruto was a natural and was shaping up to be one of the worlds master martial artists.

Kent and Diana in her Wonder Woman outfit walked in the training room to see Naruto punching a punching bag, changing from a boxing stance to the Amazon fighting stance that Diana showed him and then his traditional fighting stance as Naruto delivered one last punch that had enough strength that it sent the bag flying across the room and the bag split apart and the sand poured out of the bag to Kent's surprise and Diana's pride.

"Oh hey Kent, mom." Naruto joked. "Mom, do you mind putting up another sandbag, I'm not done with training or do you want to spar?" Naruto asked. **(Naruto calls Diana mom sometimes since he does look up to her like a mother since he didn't really grow up with one and is using his new life to have the things he didn't before. Naruto still loves Kushina and will never forget her but he has a new life and won't let any of his new life moments get by.)**

"Maybe later. We've got some big news." Kent said as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Well…what is it?" Naruto asked as he drank some water.

"Well, in case you forgot, today is the day." Diana said as Naruto nearly spit up his water. He forgot today.

"Wait, Today is the day?! The day I get to join the Justice League?!" Naruto asked, excited.

"Yes, you've been invited by Batman to join the League with the fellow young partners to become full fledge members." Diana said proud. She was happy how far he had come in three years, a good hero who helped her and the League with other problems over the years.

"All right! Let me go get changed. I'll be quick." Naruto said as he ran to put his uniform on.

Diana and Kent smiled as Naruto ran to get changed and came back out in his outfit. Naruto was wearing his father's cloak and vest. He had his headband around his forehead and a facemask like Kakashi. He also had a hood attached but it was down for the moment. He also had his jade necklace around his neck. His katana was strapped to his back with his collapsible adamantine staff that Kami gave him. Not as wide and hefty as Hiruzen's but could do just as much damage when used properly. He had his own utility belt that Batman gave him which held his gadgets and weapons, with charka blade holders on the back. He also had his kusarigama attacked to his belt like a whip. He also had seals in his vest that held extra weapons. He had spiked metal vambraces on his arms, black pants with combat boots and metal studs.

"Hokage, ready to duty." Naruto said with a smile. "What do you think?"

"Impressive." Diana said.

Kent then bid farewell and used his magic to teleport Diana and Naruto to the hall of Justice.

Line Break xxxxx

 **Washington D.C.**

The 8 heroes walked to the Hall of Justice as people gathered around and were taking pictures and talking in excitement as they saw the heroes.

"Is that Batman?" "I see Flash and Flash Jr." "His name is Speedy, duh." "No, Speedy, is Green Arrow's sidekick." "Well that makes no sense." The heroes heard the people say.

Green Arrow leaned over to his sidekick and smiled. "Ready to see the inner sanctum?" Green Arrow asked.

"Born that way." Speedy said confidently.

"I'm glad we're all here." Aqualad said.

"Have all 4 sidekicks even been in the same place at the same time?" Kid asked.

"Don't call us sidekicks, not after today." Speedy told Kid.

"Sorry. First time at the hall. I'm a little overwhelmed." Kid said.

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone just whelmed?" Robin asked as they walked into the Hall and saw the 7 giant statues of the original members of the league: Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Aquaman, and Martian Manhunter. "Oh. Maybe that's why."

The door to the inner sanctum opened to reveal Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado waiting for them.

"Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, welcome." Martian Manhunter greeted them as he led them inside. "You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked gallery, and of course our library." Martin Manhunter explained as the sidekicks saw the library.

"Make yourselves at home." Flash said as Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad sat on the nice chairs while Speedy stood, waiting to go into the main sanctum.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of 4 ice villains attacking on the same day. We shouldn't be long." Batman told the kids as he faced the door and a biometric sensor opened and scanned the leaguers.

" **Recognized: Batman, 02; Aquaman, 06; Flash, 04; Green Arrow, 08; Martian Manhunter, 07; Red Tornado, 16"** The computer said as the door opened.

"That's it?! You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass." Speedy said in anger.

"It's a first step. You've been granted access few others get." Aquaman said.

"Oh, really?!" Speedy said as he pointed to the window where tourists of the Hall could see inside the library. "Who cares which side of the glass we're on?"

"Roy, you just need to be patient." Green Arrow said.

"What I need is…respect!" Roy said in frustration as he turned to face the others. "They're treating us like kids. Worse-like sidekicks. We deserve better than this." Roy said as the others didn't say anything.

"You're kidding me, right?! You're playing their game? Why? Today was suppose to be the _day_. Step one in becoming full-fledged members of the league." Roy said.

"Well, sure. But I thought step one was a tour of the HQ." Kid said.

"Except the Hall isn't the real League's HQ." Roy said as everyone was shocked to hear that Roy knew this. "I bet they never told you it's just a false front for tourists and a pit stop for catching zeta beam teleporter tubes to the real thing, an orbiting satellite called the Watchtower." Roy said as everyone looked at Green Arrow. Arrow turned to see Batman with his arms crossed and not happy.

"I know, I know, but I thought maybe we could make another exception." Green Arrow said but Batman was not pleased. "Or not."

Then the zeta beam teleporter activated and two figures walked out. " **Recognized: Wonder Woman, 03; Hokage B01."** The Computer said as Wonder Woman and Hokage walked out. Everyone knew who the boy was except for Kid Flash and Aqualad.

"Uh…is this a bad time?" Hokage asked.

"Oh great, you won't let the seasoned sidekicks in the Watchtower but the newbie gets a free pass." Roy said in anger.

"Hey, watch who you are calling a newbie, Roy. Last time I checked, I saved you and the Green Arrow when I stopped Deathstroke in Star City a year ago. And besides, I don't think whining like a brat because you didn't get exactly what you want is helping your case." Hokage told Roy who seethed in frustration.

"He's right. You're not helping your cause son." Aquaman said. "Stand down or—" "Or what?! You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son! I'm not even his. I thought I was his partner, but not anymore." Roy said as he threw his hat on the floor and walked away. "Guess they're right about you 3. You're not ready."

"Well some much for heroes being mature role models." Naruto said as Diana chuckled. Robin then went up to Hokage and smiled.

"Hokage! What's up man?!" Robin said as the two high-fived.

"Hey, Robin. Long time no see." Hokage said. During his training with Batman, he and the boy wonder became good friends. He even helped the dynamic duo save Gotham City from time to time.

"Robin, you know this guy?" Kid asked as he and Aqualad walked up to him.

"Yeah, Batman trained him to fight crime as well." Robin said.

"Hokage, at your service." Hokage said with a bow.

"Kid Flash, nice to meet you." Kid said as the two shook hands.

"Aqualad, it's a pleasure." Aqualad said as the two shook hands.

"So, how come you've got a computer entry?" Kid asked.

"I've helped the League from time to time on issues or battles. I've proven useful and so Wonder Woman had Batman give me a designation should they need me again." Hokage said as Batman looked at him.

"You're late." Batman said.

"Sorry, got sidetracked with training." Hokage said.

The main computer then went off as Superman came up on the screen. "Superman to Justice League. There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire." Superman said.

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus. This may present he perfect opportunity to in—" Batman was cut off as another transmission came in. "Zatara to Justice League. The Sorcerer Wotan is using the amulet of Attan to block out the sun. Requesting full League response." Zatara said.

"Superman?" Batman asked.

"It's a small fire. Local authorities have it under control." Superman said.

"Then Cadmus can wait. All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out." Batman said as he sent out a message to the League. He then turned to talk to the sidekicks. "Stay put."

"What?! Why?" Robin asked.

"This is a League mission." Aquaman said.

"You're not trained—" "Since when?" Kid interrupted Flash.

"I meant you're not trained to work as part of this team." Flash said.

"There will be other missions when you're ready." Aquaman said.

"But for now, stay put." Batman said as Naruto walked forward. "You too."

"What?! Come on, Batman. I've helped you guys on missions before. I can do this." Hokage said.

"Stay put." Batman said again as Naruto reluctantly agreed.

As they were leaving, Green Arrow turned to Martian Manhunter. "Glad you didn't bring you know who?" Arrow asked.

"Indeed." Martian Manhunter said as they left.

"Stay here, Hokage. We'll be back later and then we'll talk." Wonder Woman said as she left as well. Red Tornado gave them one more look before he left as well.

"When we're ready? How are we ever suppose to be ready when they treat us like—like sidekicks?" Kid said in anger.

"My mentor, my king, I thought he trusted me." Aqualad said.

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics! They've got a secret HQ in space!" Kid said.

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad asked.

"I have a better question. Why didn't we leave with Speedy?" Robin asked.

"Because if you did, you'd be acting like him: like a spoiled brat." They heard Hokage said. They saw him at the computer trying to log in.

"Hokage, what are you doing?" Aqualad asked.

"Look, I know this is frustrating for you guys, but believe me, they probably have a good reason. Now we could argue like sidekicks or do some hero work." Hokage said as everyone was curious.

"What kind of hero work?" Kid asked.

"Well, Supes did say that there was a fire at Cadmus, so why don't we go stop it and investigate, like heroes." Hokage said as the others went up to him to see him trying to log into the information section but he got an access denied sign. "Damn, can't get in. Rob, want to give it a shot?" Hokage asked as Robin smirked.

"Leave it to me." Robin said as he typed away.

" **Access denied."** The computer said.

"Want to bet?" Robin asked as he kept typing and the message changed to access granted.

"Whoa. How are you doing that?" Kid asked.

"Same system as the Batcave." Robin said as he brought up the file on Project Cadmus. "All right. Project Cadmus. Genetics lab here in D.C. That's all there is, but if Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate."

"Solve their case before they do. It would be poetic justice." Aqualad said.

"Hey, they're all about justice." Robin said.

"But, they said to stay put." Aqualad said.

"For the blocking out the sun mission, not this. I'm going, how about you guys?" Hokage asked as they smiled and the four heroes left.

Line Break xxxxx

At Project Cadmus, the fire was still ragging on as the fire department arrived and were trying to put it out. There were two researchers still inside but an explosion pushed them out and they were falling to the ground. Kid Flash then ran to the building, ran up the building, grabbed the researchers and put them on the roof, but lost his footing and grabbed the window before he fell down.

"Ohh, it's what his name, Flash Boy!" One of the fireman said.

"Kid Flash! Why is that so hard?" Kid asked.

Robin, Aqualad and Hokage arrived at the labs and saw Kid Flash save the scientists but lost his footing.

"So smooth." Robin said.

"Does he always run ahead? We need a plan." Aqualad said as he noticed Robin was gone. "Robin?" Aqualad called out as he and Hokage saw Robin run towards the building, jump off the fire truck, shoot a grapple line and entered the window and saved Kid Flash.

"Hate it when he does that. Come on." Hokage said as the two ran up to the building.

"I need to borrow that." Aqualad said as he used his water bearers to create a water platform to carry him and Hokage up to the scientists. Hokage then jumped on the roof, grabbed the scientists and put them on the water platform. Hokage and Aqualad then jumped into the window as Aqualad lowered the scientists to the ground.

"Appreciate the help." Hokage said.

"You handled it. Besides, we're here to investigate. Poetic justice, remember?" Robin said.

Aqualad and Hokage checked the rest of the room as Hokage felt something off. He walked out in the hall and heard a beep. He turned to see something in the elevator as it closed.

"There was something in the-" "Elevators should be locked down." Kid said, interrupting Hokage as Robin and Aqualad walked out and joined them. Robin then walked in and noticed something strange.

"This is wrong." Robin said as he used his hologram computer on his wrist to analyze the elevator. "Thought so. This is a high-speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two-story building."

"Neither does what I saw." Hokage said as he charged up his charka, created a rasengan and blew the doors apart. He saw a large elevator shaft, much larger then what the building needed. "Huh, maybe that's why?"

"Whoa, dude what was that?" Kid asked.

"One of my moves, the rasengan. Packs a hell of a punch." Hokage said.

Robin fired a grapple line and grappled down as Aqualad and Kid grabbed the line and followed him. Naruto just used his charka and ran down the elevator shaft, sticking to the walls. They traveled dozens of floors until Robin's grapple line ended.

"I'm at the end of my rope." Robin said as he swung and grabbed the ledge of the elevator entrance to Sub-lever 26. Kid and Aqualad joined Robin and Naruto flipped down from the wall and landed next to Robin.

"You can walk on walls, too?" Kid asked.

"I'm not a one trick pony." Hokage said as Robin hacked the elevator door.

"Bypassing security. There, go!" Robin said as Aqualad and Hokage opened the door.

They saw a large floor with state of the art computers and security, much different than the building they were in a few minutes ago.

"Welcome to Project Cadmus." Robin said.

Kid Flash had enough room and took off running. "Kid, wait!" Hokage yelled but he just ran. He ran through the hall but then saw large terrifying creatures and skidded to a halt. Kid was able to moved out of the way as the creatures kept moving. Hokage, Robin and Aqualad slowly walked up to see the creatures walking by. They had grey skin, red eyes with large horns and spikes coming out. They looked like 20 ft giant mutated frogs.

"No. Nothing odd going on here." Aqualad said.

Line Break xxxxx

Deeper into the depths of Project Cadmus, one scientists was hard at work, mixing chemicals in a lab, looking at genetic sequences on his computers, testing with tissue samples, with small tubes where miniature versions of the mutants were being grown. The scientist was mixing some liquids into a vial that had a blue crystal inside and when the liquid touched the crystal, it dissolved turning the liquid blue. The scientist smiled but then heard a beep and his door opened to reveal Guardian with a genomorph on his shoulder.

"Dr. Desmond." Guardian said.

"Tell me, Guardian. What part of no interruptions did you not understand?" Desmond asked as he put the vial away in a cabinet marked Blockbuster.

"A G-gnome on sub-level 26 reports 4 intruders." Guardian said.

"Oh, did I miss a perimeter breach alert?" Desmond asked.

"No." Guardian replied.

"Then the G-gnome's confused. Whatever might occur in our faux lab above ground, the real Cadmus is the most secure facility in D.C." Desmond said.

"My job to keep it that way." Guardian said.

"Fine. Take a squad." Desmond said as another figure entered the room. He was skinny, had blue skin wearing a doctor like outfit. He had red eyes, pointy ears and tendrils drooping down like a mustache, with two large horns attached to his head. Dubbilex, the highest ranking genomorph of Cadmus.

"Might I recommend Guardian leave his G-gnome behind?" Dubbilex asked. "If violence should occur…"

"The little guy would be in my way." Guardian said.

"No. The advantage of instant telepathic communication outweighs other concerns." Desmond said as he scratched his genomorph on the chin. The genomorph gnome's horns then glowed red as the G-gnome on Guardian's shoulder received the telepathic message.

Guardians eyes then had an empty look as he spoke in an emotionless voice. "I need my G-gnome with me at all times." Guardian said as he left.

Back with the four heroes, Robin hacked into another door and opened it…what they saw, shocked them.

"Ok, I'm officially whelmed." Robin said as they saw a room filled with glass cases holding a different type of genomorph that produced electricity. The electricity was then channeled and redirected to a power station that distributed it across the entire facility.

"I've seen some weird things…but this is a first." Hokage said as he walked up to one of the glass cases. Naruto placed a hand on the case and closed his eyes and felt a surge of energy. "These things are putting out some impressive energy." Naruto said.

"So this is how they hid this massive underground facility from the world. The real Cadmus isn't on the grid. It generates its own power with these things. Must be what they're bred for." Kid said.

"Even the name is a clue. The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing Dragons' teeth into the Earth." Aqualad said.

"And this new Cadmus creates new life, too. Let's find out why." Robin said as he went to a computer and hacked in. The hologram computer then appeared from his wrist computer. "They call them genomorphs. Whoa! Look at the stats on these things—super strength, telepathy, razor claws. These are living weapons!"

"They're engineering an army, but for who?" Kid asked.

"Wait. There's something else. Project Kr. Ugh! The file's triple-encrypted. I can't—" Don't move!" They heard a voice and saw Guardian walk into the room with some genomorphs.

"Wait. Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash?" Guardian asked.

"At least he got your name right." Robin joked.

"I know you. Guardian, a hero." Aqualad said.

"I do my best." Guardian commented.

"Then what are you doing here?" Kid asked.

"I'm chief of security. You're trespassing, but we can call the Justice League, figure this out." Guardian said.

"You think the League's going to approve of you breeding weapons?" Hokage asked.

"Weapons? What are you—what have I—ugh." Guardian was stuck as his genomorph's horns glowed red and Guardian regain composure but his demeanor changed. "Take them down hard! No mercy!" Guardian yelled as the genomorphs charged forward.

Robin then threw a smoke pellet down, shot a grapple line and swung to the door. Kid Flash dodged and ducked claw swipes, jumped off the wall and punched a genomorph. He then ran, punching and tackling the genomorphs. Aqualad threw a genomorph over his shoulder as Naruto drew his bo staff and smacked the genomorphs. He ducked and dodged, as he blocked strikes and hit the creatures with his staff. Naruto saw Guardian tackle Aqualad to the ground, so he used his staff to launch himself at Guardian and delivered a punch to the face, knocking him out. Naruto then grabbed Aqualad and they ran to the elevator door as Robin was trying to get it open. The alarms were going off as Robin tried to hack in.

Naruto saw more genomorphs charge at them, so he went through some hand signs and took a deep breath in. **"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Jutsu!"** Naruto yelled as he blew a powerful gust of wind which sent the genomorphs flying back into the far wall.

"Way to be a team player, Rob!" Kid said.

"Weren't you right behind me?" Robin said as he got the elevator open and then ran in and the door closed behind them. They saw that they were going down further into Cadmus.

"We're heading down?" Aqualad asked.

"Dude! Out if up." Kid said.

"Excuse me? Project Kr, it's down on sub-level 52." Robin said.

"This is out of control. Perhaps—Perhaps we should contact the League." Aqualad said as the door pinged open and they arrived at sub-lever 52. Robin ran ahead as Kid followed.

"Come on, Aqualad. We need answers." Hokage said as the two ran after Robin and Kid Flash.

"Which way?" Hokage asked.

"Yeah, bizarre looking hallway 1 or bizarre looking hallway 2?" Robin asked.

"Halt!" They heard as Dubbilex walked out and saw the heroes. He then used his telekinesis to throw barrels at them but Hokage drew his sword and slice them up.

"1, let's go!" Hokage said as he and Robin threw shuriken and throwing disks at Dubbilex but they were stopped in mid-air. The heroes ran down the hall as Hokage threw a gas pellet to slow down Dubbilex. Guardian and the genomorphs arrived by the elevator.

"They are heading for Project Kr!" Dubbilex said as Guardian ran after them.

A female scientist walked out of Project Kr as Kid Flash ran past her and tripped her. Kid saw the door closing and put a barrel to slow it down. Hokage saw this and threw a three-pronged kunai and it went into the room. He then grabbed Robin and Aqualad, "Hold your breath!" He yelled as they disappeared in a flash and arrived in the room as Kid jumped in as the door closed.

The door locked behind them as Robin hacked the door controls. "I disabled the door. We're safe." Robin said.

"We're trapped." Aqualad said.

"Uh, guys. You'll want to see this." Kid said as Robin, Aqualad and Hokage turned to see Kid turn on the light and they saw Project Kr. It was a teenage looking version of Superman. He was wearing a white suit with Superman's shield on it.

"Big K, little R. The atomic symbol for Krypton. Clone?" Kid asked.

"Robin, hack." Hokage told him as Robin nodded. He hacked into the computer and pulled up the file.

"Weapon designation Superboy, a clone force grown in…16 weeks! From DNA acquired from Superman." Robin said.

"Stolen from Superman." Aqualad said.

"No way the big guy knows about this." Kid said.

"The solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7." Robin said.

"And these creatures?" Hokage asked.

"Genomorph gnomes, telepathic. Force-feeding him an education." Robin said.

"Not feeding him but controlling him. I saw the same thing on Guardians shoulder. Right before he attacked us, I saw the horns on it glow red. He's being controlled, they all are. They're trying to make an army and they won't let anyone stop them. It looks like this is their ace. They're making a slave out of…Superman's son." Hokage said.

"Now we contact the league." Aqualad said as they all tried to send a message but they couldn't get a signal.

"No signal. We're in too deep, literally." Kid said. "What do we do?"

"We can't leave him like this." Robin said.

"Set him free. Do it." Aqualad said but Naruto felt something off. He then looked at Superboy and saw the G-gnomes horns were glowing red. He went wide-eyed as that meant something bad.

"Robin, Wait!" Hokage yelled but it was too late. The pod opened as Superboy made a fist. "Oh crap. Get back!" Hokage yelled as Superboy charged at them. Hokage rolled away as Superboy tackled Aqualad and threw him against the wall, knocking him out.

"Subdue him!" Hokage yelled as he threw shuriken at Superboy but they were smashed as he charged at Hokage who dodged and the two fought. Superboy threw punch after punch as Naruto kept blocking and dodging but Superboy was strong and landed a punch to the chest which sent Hokage flying away.

Robin then jumped on Superboy's back and hit him with a gas pellet as Kid kicked him away. Robin then fired a tazer but it didn't affect Superboy and he grabbed the wire and threw Robin into Kid Flash and knocked them both out. Superboy was then hit hard across the head with Hokage's bo staff and then hit in the stomach as Hokage delivered a staff swing and knocked Superboy into the wall. Superboy got off the wall and growled in anger and Hokage spun his staff.

"Please! We're trying to help you. You've got to break free of their mind control." Hokage said as Superboy yelled and charged at Naruto. He swung at Hokage but he missed and hit the ground and Naruto spin kicked Superboy into the computers. Superboy then got back up and punched and kicked at Naruto as the two fought. Naruto hit Superboy in the stomach with a kick while Superboy managed to land a punch on Hokage's face. Naruto then spun around and used the staff to hold Superboy by the neck and restrain him.

"Please, you've got to calm down!" Naruto yelled as Superboy just jumped in the air and slammed Naruto against the ceiling, very hard. He did it again as Naruto lost his grip and while they were falling, Superboy punched Naruto in the face and sent him flying into the ground. Naruto fell to the ground and tried to get up as Superboy walked over to the door. He opened it as Dr. Desmond smiled. The last thing Naruto saw was Desmond's hand on Superboy's shoulder with a sinister smile before Naruto passed out.

Line Break xxxxx

 **Fireworks**

After the four sidekicks were captured and put in pods, Desmond was in his office waiting for a meeting with the Light, the group that was funding Cadmus. The room went dark as video screens came down and showed Desmond the people he was talking to but their faces were distorted by white light, making identification impossible.

" **Dr. Desmond. You require an audience with the light?"** The Leader asked.

"Yes. Very sorry to disturb your at this late hour—" " **Just give us your report."** One of the members said.

"Of course. Well, we had a small fire here at Project Cadmus. The origin of the incident is still unknown but it seems to have attracted some…unwanted attention. Three sidekicks: Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad with Hokage, breached security. They found and released the weapon, Superboy. Of course, the clone is under our telepathic control and as ordered, turned against his would be liberators. The four are contained and we don't believe the League knows they're here. Uh, what should I do?" Desmond asked.

" **Clone them."** One of the voices said.

" **The Substitutes will serve the light, and only the light."** The leader said.

"And the originals?" Desmond asked.

" **Dispose of them."** The leader said. **"Leave no trace."**

Naruto and the other heroes were hooked up in pods, unconscious as Superboy was watching over them. Naruto then felt someone try to enter his mind using telepathy.

" _ **Hey kit, you feel that?"**_ Kurama asked.

" _Yup, someone's trying to get in my mind. Did you block them out?"_ Naruto asked.

" _ **Already done. With me here, no one will enter your mind without my or your say so. Even the Martian Manhunter couldn't pry, not that he would."**_ Kurama said.

" _Thank buddy."_ Naruto said.

" _ **Don't mention it. It's the least I could do after you got your ass handed to you."**_ Kurama joked.

" _Hey, he got lucky. And I wasn't trying to hurt him or take him out."_ Naruto said.

" _ **Whatever you say kit. You should probably wake up now. Your friends are waking up to."**_ Kurama said.

" _Got it."_ Naruto said as he opened his eyes to see he was restrained in a pod and so were the others. Superboy was looking at them with a glaring expression.

"What—What do you want?! Quit staring, you're creeping me out!" Kid said.

"Ah, KF, how about we not tick off the guy would could fry us with a look." Robin said.

"We sought only to help you." Aqualad told Superboy.

"Yeah, we free you and you turn on us. How's that for grat—" "Kid, shut it." Hokage said, shutting Kid up.

"Ignore him. It's not Superboy's fault. He wasn't in control of his actions." Hokage said as the others wondered if this was true and Robin was trying to get free of the restraints.

"Wha—What if I…What if I wasn't?" Superboy asked.

"He can talk?" Kid asked as Superboy clenched his fist.

"Yes, _he_ can." Superboy said.

"Not like I said it." Kid said.

"Kid, please, stop talking." Hokage told KF. "You weren't in control of your actions, the genomorphs were. They were controlling you. They're used to teach you things, right?" Hokage asked.

"They taught me much. I can read, write, I know the names of things." Superboy said.

"But have you seen them? Have they ever actually let you see the sky, the sun?" Robin asked.

"Images are implanted in my mind…but no. I have not seen them." Superboy said.

"Do you know what you are? Who you are?" Aqualad asked.

"I am the Superboy. A genomorph. A clone made from the DNA of the Superman. Created to replace him should he perish, to destroy him should he turn from the light." Superboy said. The four were shocked to hear why he was created.

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration, but like Superman, you deserve a life of your own, beyond that solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus." Aqualad said.

"I live because of Cadmus. It is my home." Superboy said.

"Your home is a test tube. We can show you the sun." Robin said.

"You have a right to a life of your own. You're not just a copy of someone else…you are unique." Hokage said as Superboy looked at him. "I have the ability to interact with nature, and to see and analyze the energy signature of everything alive. And like everything in the world, no two things are the same. Even you." Hokage said as Superboy was shocked.

"You may be a clone but that doesn't mean you have to be the original. You can be your own person. And we can help you. Introduce you to the outside world, give you a home, introduce you to Superman." Hokage said as Superboy smiled at the thought of meeting his biological father.

"No, they can't." Desmond said as he, Guardian and some genomorphs entered. "They'll be otherwise occupied. Activate the cloning process."

"Pass. Batcave's crowded enough." Robin said.

"And get the weapon back in it's pod!" Desmond ordered as Naruto scowled underneath his mask.

Guardian walked up to Superboy to lead him out as Superboy looked up at Hokage. "Help us, please." Hokage said.

Superboy then shrugged Guardian off his shoulder as Desmond walked up and a G-gnome jumped on Superboy's shoulder. "Don't start thinking now." Desmond said as the G-gnome got Superboy under control. "See you're not a real boy. You're a weapon. And you belong to me…well to Cadmus, same thing. Now back to your pod!" Desmond ordered as Superboy left.

"Hey, you with the glasses and ego." Hokage said getting Desmond's attention.

"Yes, and who are you?" Desmond asked.

"The name is Hokage. But that's not important, what is important is that my friends and I are getting out of this. And we'll be taking Superboy with us. And when we do, I hope that Cadmus has some protection for you, because you are going to need it." Hokage warned him.

"Oh, and how do you plan to do that?" Desmond asked with a smirk.

"Like this." Hokage said as he disappeared in flash as everyone saw he was gone.

"Did he just ditch us?!" Kid asked.

"Sound the alarm. Find him! He knows to many of our secrets. Don't let him leave here alive." Desmond shouted.

"Whoa, Doc. Isn't that a bit extreme?" Guardian asked as the G-gnome on his shoulder glowed. "Find him, no mercy!" Guardian said as he and the genomorphs left and Desmond began the cloning procedure.

Superboy was walking down the hall to his pod when he felt his G-gnome leave his shoulder. He turned to see Hokage holding the G-gnome in his hand.

"Sorry little fella, no more mind control today." Hokage said as the G-gnome tried to get free.

"How—How did you escape?" Superboy asked as Hokage pointed to his shoulder and saw a kanji seal.

"I put a hirashin marker on you when we fought. It lets me teleport to the markers location." Hokage said. "Listen, Superboy. Believe it or not, we're not so different. Like you, some people saw me as a monster and even treated me like one. But I chose to be something else and with the help of friends, I forged my own path and so can you. Your life is now in your hands and your hands alone." Hokage told him as Superboy thought for a second.

Superboy then winced as he heard the others in pain. "I can hear your friends, Desmond is trying to clone them.

"So what are you going to do?" Hokage asked.

"What would Superman do?" Superboy asked.

"I think you already know the answer to that. So how about it, want to go save them…hero?" Hokage asked as he extended his hand.

Superboy then shook his hand with confidence. "Follow me. I know the way back."

"Give me a second." Hokage said as he crossed his fingers and made a dozen clones. "Spread out and see if they're anymore captives here. Cause as much chaos as possible and find any information that could be useful." Hokage said as the clones ran off.

Hokage then followed Superboy to the cloning chambers. Superboy ripped the door apart, which caused a short circuit and the cloning stopped.

"I told you to get to—offf" Desmond said as Superboy backhanded him into Guardian and Dubbilex into the wall.

"Don't give me orders." Superboy said.

"Sorry guys, I'm back. Needed to get a friend." Hokage said. "Get Aqualad, I'll get motor mouth." Hokage told Superboy.

"Don't give me orders either." Superboy said as he opened Aqualad's pod and Robin opened his.

"Man! Lucky Batman wasn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long." Robin said.

"Seriously? That's what you're worried about. The entire league will have our heads after tonight!" Kid said as Hokage cut him free.

Superboy helped Aqualad down. "Thank you." He said as Superboy nodded.

The five then left the labs as Desmond sneered in anger. "You'll never get out of here! I'll have you all back in pods by morning!"

"That guy is not whelmed. Not whelmed at all." Robin said as he threw explosive disks at the cloning tubes.

"What's with you and this whelmed thing?" Kid asked as they left.

"Activate every genomorph in Cadmus." Desmond told his G-gnome.

"How far until we reach the surface?" Hokage asked as they ran.

"We are still 42 levels below ground. But if we can reach the elevator then we'll be fine." Aqualad said as G-trolls walked into the hallway. The pods behind them opened as well as more genomorphs came out. They dodged one G-troll as it swung down. Superboy stayed and fought while the others headed for the elevator. They all saw Superboy fighting the G-trolls.

"Superboy! The Goal is to escape, not to bury ourselves here." Aqualad shouted.

"You want escape!" Superboy shouted as he threw one G-troll into the others. Aqualad then opened the elevator door but they couldn't wait for it to come so they started to climb.

Robin shot a grapple hook while Kid Flash ran up the walls. Hokage jumped and walked on the walls while Superboy grabbed Aqualad and jumped just before a G-troll grabbed them. He appeared to be flying but after about 11 floors he started to fall.

"I'm—I'm falling." Superboy said, shocked.

Seeing them fall, Hokage hirashined to Superboy and grabbed them and dropped them on a ledge.

"Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?" Superboy asked.

"Don't know. But you can leap tall buildings in a single bound, still cool." Kid said.

"Thank you." Superboy said to Hokage who nodded.

"Guys! This will have to be our exit!" Robin shouted as the elevator was coming down. Superboy punched open the elevator doors as the five of them ran in to avoid the falling elevator. They saw Genomorphs ahead of them so they went to the hallway on the right.

" _ **Turn left, brother."**_ Superboy heard a voice say.

"Go left, left." Superboy said as they ran to the left hallway.

" _ **Turn right."**_ The voice said.

"Right." Superboy said as they turned to a dead end.

"Great direction, Supey. You trying to get us re-podded." Kid said.

"No, I don't understand." Superboy said.

"Don't apologize, this is perfect." Robin said as he saw the air conditioning vent.

They crawled through the air conditioning vents as Robin hacked the motion sensors so that Desmond couldn't track them. The four found an stair well as Kid zoomed up the stairs, knocking out a few genomorphs along the way. More genomorphs were catching up as Naruto used his sword to slice the stair well rail, causing the genomorphs that were climbing up to fall. Superboy then stomped on the ground and the force caused the stair case to collapse.

Desmond, Guardian and Dubbilex were in the elevator heading up. "We'll cut them off at sub-level 1." Guardian said.

"We'd better, or the board will have our heads." Desmond said as he touched his forehead. "My head."

He hit the emergency stop button on sub-level 2. "I need to get something from project Blockbuster. I'll meet you at sub-level 1." Desmond said.

The five heroes made up to sub-level 1 but they emergency system kicked in and two heavy reinforced doors blocked them off.

"We're cut off from the street." Aqualad said.

Superboy and Hokage tried to open the door but it was shut tight and Robin couldn't hack it open fast enough. They were then surrounded by Guardian and the genomorphs. Everyone readied themselves to fight as Hokage drew his sword and Aqualad made his water swords. The G-gnomes then sent out psychic blasts which knocked out Kid Flash, Robin and Aqualad and only brought Superboy to his knees. Kurama was able to keep them out of Naruto's mind so he was fine.

Dubbilex then walked forward and sent out his own telepathic message. " **Perhaps for the sake of all genomorphs, our brother Superboy should make up his own mind."** Dubbilex said.

" **It was you."** Superboy said.

" **Yes, brother. I am the one who started the fire and lured your new friends to Cadmus. Woke them when they were in danger,-" "And guided me. Why?"** Superboy asked.

" **Because you are our hope. The Genomorph hero. You will blaze a trail for all our brothers. Showing us the way to freedom."** Dubbilex said as he freed Guardian from telepathic control.

Naruto saw the others waking up and helped them. They looked around to see Superboy stand up as the genomorphs looked at him.

"What's going on?" Aqualad asked.

"I think Superboy is talking to them." Hokage said.

" **What is your choice, brother?"** Dubbilex asked.

Superboy looked at Naruto and nodded. "I…choose…freedom." Superboy said.

"Feels like…fog lifting." Guardian said as the five heroes stood up.

"Guardian?" Aqualad asked.

"Go, I'll deal with Desmond." Guardian said.

"I think not." Desmond said as he arrived. "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." Desmond said as he drank the blue liquid in the vial. His body began to have an immediate reaction to the serum as his muscle mass and body size expanded to more than twice it's original size. Desmond's skin began to peal away to reveal a dark blue scale-like skin and his eyes turned red. Desmond roared as he was fully transformed into Blockbuster.

"Everyone back!" Guardian yelled as he charged forward but Blockbuster just backhanded him into the wall, knocking him out.

Superboy then ran forward and landed a left cross but it didn't really faze Blockbuster who retaliated with a vicious right cross. Superboy then landed a three-punch combo but Blockbuster punched him to the far wall. Superboy then jumped in the air to deliver a double fist slam but Blockbuster jumped up and tackled Superboy up two floors to ground level.

"Ok, that's one way to bust through the ceiling." Robin said as he launched a grapple line and brought Kid with him.

"You think Lab coat planned that?" Kid asked.

"I doubt he is planning anything anymore." Aqualad said as he and Hokage jumped through the hole.

They saw Blockbuster grab Superboy by the legs and threw him at them as Hokage got in front and caught Superboy. Blockbuster yelled as the five heroes readied themselves for battle.

"Let's take him." Hokage said as they charged forward.

Kid zoomed past Blockbuster and slid in between his legs as Superboy and Aqualad punched him so hard that he fell over backwards, as Kid kneeled on the ground so Blockbuster fell on his back.

"Learned that one in Kindergarten." Kid said as Robin jumped over him and threw two throwing disks but Blockbuster knocked them away. Superboy moved to grab Blockbuster but was tackled into one of the support pillars. Superboy punched back as Blockbuster pounded him into the pillar. Then a chain flew through the air and caught Blockbuster's arm and Superboy saw it was Hokage with a Kusarigama. Hokage then pulled back hard, forcing Blockbuster to let Superboy go. Hokage ran forward and did a jumping spin kick, nailing Blockbuster right in the face and pushing him back. Superboy then kicked out Blockbusters legs, causing him to fall to the ground. Hokage then stomped on Blockbusters chest and punched him in the face as Blockbuster then threw him off.

Kid ran past and tried to sweep under Blockbuster but was caught and Blockbuster swung Kid into Hokage and both hit a pillar. Blockbuster then tackled Hokage through a pillar and into another one as Hokage quickly wrapped the chain around Blockbuster and threw the Kusarigama into the wall, stopping Blockbuster from hitting him. Aqualad then came by and made a mace using his water bearers and smacked Blockbuster away from Hokage. Hokage then jumped up and grabbed the Kusarigama chains, and threw Blockbuster into a pillar.

Robin saw that part of the ceiling was giving way as more pillars were destroyed. "Of course." Robin said as the brought up holographic floor plans. "KF get over here!"

Hokage threw explosive kunai at Blockbuster as they exploded and Aqualad jumped forward and hit Blockbuster with a water mace but Blockbuster grabbed Aqualad and threw him onto the ground. He raised his foot up to stomp him but Aqualad rolled out of the way. Hokage drew his bo staff and whistled at Superboy. " Give me a toss!" Hokage said as Superboy grabbed one end, spun around and threw Hokage at Blockbuster. Blockbuster turned to see a bo staff hitting his face and got knocked into the wall. But Blockbuster quickly recovered and started to bear hug Hokage. Hokage screamed in pain as Superboy charged and punched Blockbuster and put him in a grapple, causing Blockbuster to let go of Hokage but threw Superboy into another pillar, destroying it.

Robin's holographic map showed that the structural integrity of the building was coming down and nodded to Kid. "Got it?" Robin asked.

"Right!" Kid said as he zoomed past and punched Blockbuster in the face, taking part of what remained of Desmond's old skin. "Got your nose!" Kid said as Blockbuster charged at him as Kid was the decoy.

"Superboy, Aqualad, Hokage!" Robin shouted as he showed them the pillars that needed to go.

"Come and get me you incredible Bulk!" Kid yelled as he led Blockbuster to destroy another pillar.

Superboy smashed a pillar while Aqualad used a water construct to break another one and Hokage used a rasengan on another. Robin then drew a large X in the center as Aqualad laid out a water path that was part of the plan. Superboy and Hokage punched Blockbuster, forcing him onto the wet ground. Aqualad then send an electrical current through the water, shocking Blockbuster and keeping him in place. "Move!" Robin yelled as his explosive disks were armed and went off. Destroying the rest of the pillars and causing the ceiling and the entire Cadmus building to come down on them and Blockbuster.

Superboy's fist punched through the rubble as he and Hokage helped the others out. "We…did it." Aqualad said, tired from the fight.

"Was there…any ever doubt?" Robin said as he and Kid high-fived but grabbed their sides in pain.

Superboy walked up to see Blockbuster, unconscious, under a large pile of rubble and smirked.

"See, the moon." Kid said as Superboy saw the moon in person for the first time.

"Better than an implanted image." Hokage asked as he pat Superboy on the shoulder.

"Way better." Superboy said.

They then saw a figure flying towards them and it was Superman. "Oh, and Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?" Kid asked as Superboy saw Superman for the first time.

The rest of the league arrived: Red Tornado, Captain Marvel, Martian Manhunter, Zatara, Captain Atom, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern's Hal Jordan and John Stewart, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Flash and Batman.

Superboy then stepped forward as Superman was curious who the boy was, he did look a lot like him. Superboy the fixed his tattered solar suit to show the Kryptonian S on his chest and Superman went wide-eyed. Superboy smiled to see his biological father but saw that Superman was concerned, not happy.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asked.

"He, not it." Hokage said.

"I'm Superman's clone." Superboy said as the rest of the league was confused and shocked at the news.

"Start talking." Batman said.

After telling them what happened, the League had Blockbuster arrested and some members took him to Belle Reive prison for containment. The five sidekicks watched as the League discussed on what they learned. Superboy looked over to see Superman talking with Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter. Martian Manhunter then motioned to Superman that he needed to speak with Superboy. Superman then walked over in front of Superboy.

"We'll uh…we'll figure something out for you. The League will…I mean. For now…I'd better make sure that they got that Blockbuster creature squared away." Superman said as he flew away.

Superboy was angry as he saw Superman fly away as Hokage put a hand on his shoulder. The two nodded and Superboy was glad he at least had friends. Batman then walked over with the rest of the League.

"Cadmus will be investigated, all 52 levels. But let's make 1 thing clear—" "You should have called." Flash said, interrupting Batman.

"End results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again." Batman told them.

"I am sorry, but we will." Aqualad said as they all stood together.

"Aqualad, stand down." Aquaman said.

"Apologies, my king…but no. We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together, on our own we forged something powerful, important." Aqualad said.

"If this is about your treatment at the hall, the four of you—" "The five of us. And it's not." Kid said.

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us. Or why teach us at all?" Robin said.

"Why let them tell us what to do? It's simple: get onboard or get out of the way." Superboy said.

"Hokage?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Sorry, Diana. But I don't abandon my friends. Not when we've just gotten started. So what's it's going to be Batman?" Hokage asked.

"Give me three days." Batman said.

 **Mount Justice July 8** **th** **, 08:04 EDT**

In Happy Harbor, Kid, Robin, Aqualad, Superboy and Hokage were with the league at the original sanctum for the Justice League as it was being refurbished. The Five sidekicks stood dressed in civilian clothes with Superboy now wearing a black and Red Superman t-shirt and Hokage wearing an orange and black jacket with a hoodie, but still had his face mask on.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary for the Justice League. We're calling it into service again. Since you four are determined to stay together and fight the good fight…you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor, Black Canary's in charge of training, I will deploy you on missions." Batman said.

"Real missions?" Robin asked.

"Yes, but covert." Batman said.

"The league will still handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests." Flash said.

"But Cadmus proves that the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly." Aquaman said.

"Perfect for me, stealth is a Shinobi's specialty." Hokage said. "And since we're a team, I guess I don't need this." Hokage said as he took off the face mask. "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Kaldur'ahm or Kaldur for short." Aqualad said.

"Wally West, Don't bother with boy wonder. He can't tell you his secret." Kid joked.

"The 6 of you will be this team." Batman said.

"Yes! Wait, 6?" Robin asked.

They saw Martian Manhunter enter with a young girl beside him, dressed in a female version of his costume, with red hair and green skin. The female Martian sidekick. "This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian." Batman said.

"Hi." Miss Martian said.

"Liking this gig more every minute." Wally told Robin. "Welcome aboard. I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, Aqualad, Superboy, Hokage, it's cool if you forget their names." Wally said.

"I'm honored to be included." Miss Martian said.

Superboy was still a bit bummed that Superman wasn't here. "Give him time, Kryptonians are naturally hard headed." Naruto said as Superboy smiled.

"Superboy, Hokage, come meet Miss M." Robin said as they walked over.

Miss Martian then morphed her shirt into the same color as Superboy's. "I like your t-shirt." Miss Martian said as Superboy smiled.

Naruto jokingly punched his elbow as Robin elbowed him and Wally zoomed over to his side.

"So Aqualad, what do you say?" Naruto asked.

"Today is the day." Kaldur said as they smiled.

Back at Cadmus, reconstruction was already underway while Guardian was talking with Dubbilex and the new head scientist about the new Cadmus.

"The new Cadmus starts today. With Desmond out of the picture, the boards placed me in charge. Doctor Spence, you're acting chief scientist. No more G-gnomes suppressing our wills. No more secret breeding projects. This is a kinder, gentler Cadmus." Guardian said.

"Then I will of course help in any way I can." Dubbilex said.

The Light was watching the video feed of Guardian in Cadmus. **"Can the light afford to leave Guardian in charge without G-gnomes."** The Leader asked.

" **We have subtler means of control. What concerns me is the children. We now know the League is going to employ them to do their dirty work. Ha, that's a dark twist."** A member said.

" **Yes, but one that can be plaid to our advantage. Even the temporary lost of the weapon may prove useful. And even the new hero, Hokage brings up intrigue."** Another member said as they saw the video recording of Hokage fight.

" **Quite extraordinary potential. We can use him…soon everyone will see the light.** " The leader said.

Line Break xxxxx

 **Welcome to Happy Harbor**

 **July 17** **th** **, New York City**

Naruto was in Diana's apartment gathering what remained of his clothes there and was packing them in suitcases. Naruto decided now that the team had a base, he would live there now. He would still visit Diana and Kent from time to time and he was welcome to stay but Naruto wanted to make his own way now and would stay at the base until he found an apartment.

"You're sure you want to do this?" Diana asked, dressed in her Diana Prince alias which was a standard businesswoman suit. Diana was a government agent for the department of Meta-human affairs. Her alter ego allowed her to keep watch on the new villains that began to sprang up recently.

"Yeah, it's no problem. Now that the team has a base, I'll hang out there until I get an apartment." Naruto said as he zipped up his suitcase.

"And how do you plan on paying for said apartment. I hope you don't plan on gambling. Despite your insane luck, it's not an honest living." Diana said.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way. Bruce took a copy of my first draft for a book I wrote. He said he had a publisher friend and would see if the book was good enough to publish." Naruto said as he was ready to leave.

"Well, stay safe and watch out for your new team." Diana said as they hugged goodbye.

Naruto found a zeta tube that took him to Mount Justice.

 **July 18** **th** **, Mount Justice.**

" **Recognized: Hokage, B01"** The computer said as Naruto walked through the zeta tube.

"Hmm, not bad. Could be homey." Naruto said as he walked in and Miss Martian floated over.

"Hokage!" Miss Martian said as she floated over and hugged him.

"Hey, Miss Martian." Naruto said.

"You know you only have to call me that when we're on missions. Call me Megan. My real name is M'gann M'orzz but I'm trying out Megan, an earth name since I'm on earth." M'gann said.

"Got it. Then call me Naruto when we're not on missions." Naruto said as M'gann nodded. Naruto looked around and wondered Superboy was. "Where's Superboy?"

"Here." Superboy said as he and Aqualad walked out.

"Hey guys." Naruto said as they high fived.

"What's with the bags?" Superboy asked.

"I'm living here until I get a place of my own. Any place I get put my stuff?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, I'll show you." M'gann said as she showed him one of the spare rooms. They walked out to here the computer go off.

" **Recognized: Robin, B02; Kid Flash, B04."** The Computer said as the zeta tube activated and Robin and Kid in civilian clothes walked in.

"Did you ask him? What did he say?" Robin asked Aqualad.

"He's arriving now." Aqualad said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kid asked as they ran to the hangar to the cave and saw Red Tornado arrive. "Red Tornado!" Kid yelled as Red Tornado landed on the ground.

"Greetings. Is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?" Red asked.

"We'd hoped you had a mission for us?" Aqualad asked.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." Red said.

"But it's been over a week, and nothing—" "You will be tested soon enough." Red said, interrupting Robin. "For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company."

"This team is not a social club." Aqualad said.

"No, but I'm told social interaction is an important team building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave." Red said as he walked in.

"Keep busy." Kid said.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" Robin asked.

"Oh, I'll find out." M'gann said as she tried to telepathically read Red's mind but got nothing. "I'm sorry. I forgot, he's a machine, inorganic. I cannot read his mind."

"Nice try, though." Kid said. "So, uh, you know what I'm thinking right now?" kid asked as Naruto slapped him on the back of his head. "Ow."

"We all know what you're thinking Wally. Maybe Red has a point. Maybe we should just get to know each other first." Naruto said.

"Why?" Superboy asked.

"Well, even though we did kick butt at Cadmus, we still don't know that much about each other. In my experience, a team that knows each other has the greater chance for success." Naruto said.

"Why don't we start with touring the cave first." Aqualad said as Naruto nodded.

"Well, Superboy and I live here. We can play tour guides." M'gann said.

"Don't look at me." Superboy said.

"We won't. A private tour sounds much more fun." Wally said.

"She never said private." Robin said.

"Team building. We'll all go." Aqualad said as they walked into the cave.

"This would be the front door, and this side would be the back door. The cave is actually the entire mountain." M'gann said as she showed them around.

"It was hollowed out by Superman and Green Lantern in the Early days of the League." Kid said.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy asked.

"The cave's secret location was compromised." Aqualad said.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap? Yeah. That makes sense." Superboy said.

"It villains, know the cave, we must be on constant alert." M'gann said.

"We're hiding in plain sight. They won't think to look for us here." Naruto said.

"Ah. That makes sense." M'gann said as Superboy smelled something.

"I smell smoke." Superboy said.

"My cookies!" M'gann yelled as she flew towards the kitchen. She used her telekinesis to open the oven and pull the burnt cookies out of the oven. "I was trying out Grammy Jones recipe from episode 17 of—heh, never mind." M'gann said.

"I bed they'd have tasted great. He doesn't seem to mind." Robin said as Kid ate a cookie.

"I have a serious metabolism." Kid said.

"I'll make more?" M'gann asked.

"It was sweet of you to make any." Aqualad said.

"Thanks, Aqualad." M'gann said.

"We're off duty. Call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur." Aqualad said.

"I'm Wally." Kid said.

"Naruto, don't bother with Robin. Bat's keeps him from revealing his name." Naruto said.

"Megan." M'gann said as Superboy walked away.

" _Don't worry, Superboy. We'll find you an earth name too."_ M'gann said, telepathically.

"Get out of my head!" Superboy yelled.

" _What's wrong? I don't understand. Everyone on Mars communicated telepathically."_ M'gann said.

"M'gann stop. Things are different on Earth. Here, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy." Aqualad said.

"And Superboy has bad experience with telepathy." Naruto said.

"I didn't mean to—" "Just stay out." Superboy told her as he walked to the couch.

" _ **She didn't breach you, did she?"**_ Naruto asked Kurama.

" _ **Nope, no one accesses your deep thoughts without my say so."**_ Kurama said.

" _ **Thanks buddy."**_ Naruto replied.

"Hello, M'gann. I know what we can do." She said as she floated away and the others followed while Naruto went up to Superboy.

"Come on, Superboy." Naruto said as Superboy glared at him. Superboy reluctantly stood up and walked with him.

They took the elevator down to the hangar of the mountain. They saw a giant oval with red and blue colors. "It's my Martian Bioship." M'gann said.

"Cute. Not aerodynamic, but cute." Kid said.

"It's at rest, silly. I'll wake it." M'gann said as the ship morphed into a more aerodynamic and badass space ship. She opened the ramp to the ship. "Well, are you coming?"

They all walked in as the ship morphed. Seats appeared and the control panels came up from the ground. "Strap in for launch." M'gann said as they all sat down and seatbelts wrapped around them. "Red Tornado, please open bay doors." M'gann said as the hangar doors opened and Megan piloted the ship out of the Mountain.

They fly over the mountain and Happy Harbor as the ship flew smoothly. Kid tried to flirt but was acting like an idiot. Naruto and Aqualad saw that Superboy was still quiet after M'gann's telepathic message.

"I may not have psychic powers, but I can guess what you're thinking. You overreacted, and you don't know how to apologize." Aqualad said.

"Just say sorry." Naruto said.

"Hey, how about showing us some Martian Shape-shifting?" Robin asked.

M'gann stood up as everyone watched as she turn into a female version of Robin. She then morphed into a female version of Kid Flash.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Kid asked.

"Yes, yes it is." Naruto said as everyone chuckled.

"Impressive, but you know you're not exactly gonna fool anyone with those." Robin said.

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder." M'gann said.

"And your clothes?" Aqualad asked.

"They're organic like the ship. They respond to my mental commands." M'gann said.

"As long as they're the only ones." Superboy said.

"Can you do that ghosting through walls thing that Manhunter does?" Wally asked.

"Density shifting? No. I-It's a very advanced technique. Here's something I can do. Camouflage mode." M'gann said as she made the ship invisible.

" **Red Tornado to Team. An emergency alert has been triggered as the Happy Harbor power plant. I suggest you investigate, covertly. I'm sending you the coordinates."** Red said over the communicator.

"Hokage to Red Tornado. Coordinates received and investigating." Naruto responded.

"{Huff} Red Tornado's keeping us busy again." Robin said.

"Well, a fire led you to Superboy. We should find out what caused the alert." M'gann said.

"I think I know the cause." Superboy said as they saw a tornado by the power plant parking lot.

The ship was caught in the tornado as M'gann steadied it and landed it in the parking lot. The team got out to see people running for cover as the tornado hit the power plant.

"Robin, are tornadoes common in New England?" Aqualad asked as Robin disappeared. They heard him laugh as they looked around.

"He was just here." M'gann said.

"I hate it when he does that. Come on." Naruto said as he put up a face mask and his jacket hoodie and they ran to the building.

Line Break xxxxx

Inside the power plant, Robin was knocked into a pillar by the villain behind the tornadoes. It was a large robot, a red mech armor with black highlights, large blue cables attached to his body and a large ragged scarf around his neck.

"Who's your new friend?" Superboy asked as he landed near Robin.

"Didn't catch his name, but he plays kind of rough." Robin said.

" **My apologies. You may address me as, Mr. Twister."** The Robot said as it created two mini tornadoes that sent Superboy flying into the wall.

M'gann was a little frightened as she saw Wally put on his goggles and Naruto drew his trench blades. Aqualad looked at her and nodded, and she readied herself as they charged at Twister. Kid super sped forward and did a flying kick but Twister created a wind shield and tossed Kid outside the plant.

M'gann and Kaldur charged as they were hit with a tornado and sent flying. " **I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero. I was not, however, expecting children."** Twister said.

"We're not children!" Robin said as he threw explosive disks at Twister. One managed to hit but Twister flicked it away before it exploded.

" **Objectively you are."** Twister said.

Naruto climbed up to the ceiling and when he was above he dove down and managed to land on Twister and stab his blades in but they only sank an inch or two in. "Ok, this is high quality armor." Naruto said.

" **You managed to get the drop on me before my sensors went off. Impressive."** Twister said as he grabbed Naruto and threw him towards the others.

"How's this for impressive?!" Naruto said as the explosive seal he placed on Twisters back went off and Twister recoiled from the explosion.

M'gann then used her telekinesis and destroyed a large pipe causing smoke to surround Twister. Superboy jumped and charged to attack Twister blasted him with another gust of wind and knocked him into a M'gann. Aqualad, Robin and Hokage ran as Twister as the robot created a wind shield that sent them flying backwards. Hokage went through hand signs and inhaled. **"Fire Style: Burning Ash Jutsu!"** Naruto yelled as he blew out a large cloud of burning ash that turned into fire and charged at Twister.

" **Don't you know that a twister can snuff a flame?!"** Twister shouted as he sent a gust of wind that blew the fire back towards Naruto.

"Yeah, but gives me an opportunity. Superboy, fast ball!" Naruto yelled as Naruto held his hand out. Superboy grabbed Naruto and spun around and threw him at Twister. Twister saw this and sent a gust of wind at Naruto but Naruto channeled Charka into his trench blades and spun, and the wind spun him faster so he kept coming like a missile. **"What?!"** Twister yelled as Naruto managed to stab and tackle Twister out of the plant.

Twister skidded on the ground as Naruto landed on top of him, and with his chakra infused blade, stabbed Twisters armor, and managed to slice off a part of his side but Twister grabbed his arms before he could take more.

" **You are different. You've challenge me more than that team of yours. They could learn a thing or two from you. To bad you won't get the chance."** Twister said as he sent Naruto flying away in a gust of wind but Wally super sped by and caught him.

"Thanks." Naruto said.

"Don't mention it." Kid said as the others joined them.

"Man, whoever he is, he's good." Naruto said.

"What do you want?!" Aqualad said as Twister floated in the air.

" **Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for a real hero."** Twister said.

"Read his mind. Find his weakness." Aqualad told M'gann.

"I thought I wasn't suppose to do that." M'gann said.

"It's ok with the bad guys." Robin said.

M'gann tried to read his mind but got nothing. "Nothing, I'm getting nothing. Hello, M'gann. Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise. He's inorganic, an android. And how many androids do you know that can generate tornadoes?" M'gann asked.

"Red Tornado sent us here." Aqualad said.

"After saying we'd be tested soon enough. This is his test, something to keep us busy." Robin said.

"Speedy called it, we're a joke. This game, is so over." Kid said as he, Robin and Aqualad walked forward.

"I don't think so." Naruto said as he left that Twister's Android energy signature was different from Tornadoes.

"We know who you are and what you want." Robin shouted.

"So lets end this." Aqualad said.

"Consider it ended." Twister said as he sent Twisters into the sky, turning it dark and the winds to pick up. Lightning then began to come down from the sky as Twister channeled more and more energy.

"Uh, can Red Tornado do that?" Kid asked.

"He can't!" Naruto shouted.

" **You think I'm Tornado? Ironic."** Twister shouted as he sent down a bolt lightning. Naruto ran up and channeled charka into his trench knives and blocked it.

"Its not Tornado!" Naruto shouted as another bolt of lightning hit the ground, sending them all back.

Superboy got back up and jumped at Twister but was hit with Lightning and hit the ground hard. Naruto stood up as Twister floated towards them. M'gann saw Twister coming as had the camouflaged bioship come over them to hid them.

" **Fine then. I won't deny you children have power, but playing hide and seek with you would not help me achieve my objectives, so stay concealed. If you confront me again, I will show you no mercy."** Twister said as he flew away.

"What happened?" Kid asked as the rest of the team regained consciousness.

"I placed the bioship between us." M'gann said as Superboy punched the ground in anger.

"And that's suppose to make it right? You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado." Superboy said.

"Easy, Superboy. She didn't do it on purpose." Naruto told him.

"It was a rookie mistake. We shouldn't have listened." Robin said.

"You are pretty inexperienced. Hit the showers. We'll take it from here." Kid said.

"Stay out of our way." Superboy said.

"And how is that going to bring Twister down. None of you got even close to making a scratch on him and you automatically blame M'gann?! We have to be smart about this and go in with a plan." Naruto said.

"I've got a plan. Tear him apart." Superboy said as he, Kid and Robin left.

"I was just trying to be apart of the team." M'gann said.

"I'm not sure we really have a team." Aqualad said as he ran to join the others.

"We do. It's just not ready." Naruto said as he helped M'gann up. "This is why we needed to spend more time together. We can't go in blindly and all charge in and expect to win every fight." Naruto said.

"Then what do we do?" M'gann asked.

"If we're going to bring Twister down, we need a team plan. Can you get Tornado on the bioship communicator?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." M'gann said as they entered the ship and contacted the cave.

" _Hello, Naruto. Can I help you?"_ Red asked.

"I think so. The disturbance at the power plant was an android calling itself Mr. Twister. He's got the same powers as you and is dead set on fighting you." Naruto said.

" _Interesting, but I cannot intervene. I would not help in this situation. But it is interesting that this Mr. Twister shares my elemental abilities and my immunity to telepathy."_ Tornado said as M'gann thought for a second.

"Hello Megan." She said.

"Got a plan?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, let's go help the others." M'gann said as he piloted the ship to find Twister.

Line Break xxxxx

Twister was laying siege and destruction to Happy Harbor, sending twisters and destroying buildings. **"Surely this will get the required attention."** Twister said.

"You've got ours, Full and undivided!" Kid yelled as he ran at Twister and hit him with a flying kick.

" **Immaterial and insufficient! You are a distraction I can no longer tolerate."** Twister said as Superboy jumped and charged at Twister.

Twister moved out of the way and sent a wind tunnel that pushed Kid and Superboy back. Robin and Aqualad ran at Twister but Twister used a wind tunnel to send Aqualad flying towards a building. Kid ran at Twister but Twister created a wind shield that pushed Kid away. Twister then created a tornado that he used to block some of Robin's thermite bombs. He then backed away as Superboy tried to punch him so Twister then created a twister that sent Superboy flying away and hit a building.

Twister then created a twister in the bay and sent a boat in the harbor flying in the air and hit Superboy. Aqualad ran at Twister while Kid and Robin took cover behind some debris as Robin pulled out his utility belt from his jacket.

"You brought your utility belt?" Kid asked.

"Never leave home without it—first thing Batman taught me." Robin said as he hooked it around his shoulder.

"Yeah, right after never go to the bathroom without it." Kid joked.

" _Listen to me…"_ M'gann said to them telepathically as they all groaned at the intrusion in their heads. " _all of you!"_

"What did we tell you?!" Superboy yelled.

" _Listen to her!"_ Naruto said in the mental link.

" _I know, and I know I messed up, but now I'm very clear on what we need to do. Please trust me."_ M'gann said.

Twister kept reeking havoc in the harbor as Superboy, Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash grouped together to fight. Then they saw Red Tornado fly above and land in front of them.

" **Hit the showers, boys. I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly you cannot."** Red Tornado said.

"But we've got a plan now." Robin said.

" **The subject is not up for debate."** Red Tornado said as they walked away.

" **I was beginning to believe you wouldn't show up."** Twister said.

" **I'm here now."** Tornado said as he sent a tornado right at Twister who floated out of the way and sent a twister at Tornado who dispersed it. **"We are evenly matched Twister!"** Red Tornado said as he created a tornado behind him to launch debris at Twister.

" **No, Tornado, we are not!"** Twister said as he punched the ground and created a wind funnel that blocked the debris. He then shot out a bolt of lightning as Tornado moved out of the way to avoid it. Twister then hit a wrecked boat that was on the ground and caused it to explode and Tornado was caught in the explosion and fell to the ground and short-circuited.

" **Remain still, android."** Twister said, as its' hand changed into plugs that attached to Tornado's head. " **The reprogramming won't take long."**

But then Tornado grabbed the wires and turned his head, to reveal that it was Ms. Martian. "Longer than you might think." M'gann said.

" **No."** Twister said as M'gann pushed him back with a telekinetic blast and he got caught in a small twister and sent flying away. The twister then stopped to reveal it was Kid Flash.

Superboy then arm locked Twister and punched him in the gut. Then punched him again, smashing right through the armor and then punched in the face, sending him flying into the bay. Aqualad then smashed him back on land while Hokage ran up to him, and kicked him up in the air. Robin then threw explosive disks at Twister, destroying the android more. Hokage then charged up a Rasengan and jumped up and slammed it into Twisters chest.

"RASENGAN!" Hokage shouted as the rasengan hit and knocked Twister to the ground. The android sparked and fidgeted and then shut down. Then it's chest opened up as a lanky man crawled out.

"Foul—I call foul." The man said.

M'gann than used her powers to pick up a large boulder and smashed it on the man, killing him, leaving the others in shock that she just killed someone. "Don't know how things are done on Mars, but on Earth, we don't execute our captives!" Robin shouted.

"You said you trust me." M'gann said as Naruto kicked the boulder off the man to reveal a robot. "That's why I couldn't read his mind."

Kid then reach down and picked up the eyeball. "Cool, souvenir." Wally said.

"We should have had more faith in you. And have come up with a plan." Aqualad said as he looked at M'gann and Naruto.

"Yeah, you rocked this mission. Get it, rocked." Wally said.

"Ignore him. We're just turbed you're on the team." Robin said as Naruto walked up to the robot and saw it's eye was glowing so he slammed his foot on it's head and destroyed it.

"Naruto?" Wally asked.

"This thing was recording everything. Let's get this back to the cave and tell Tornado." Naruto said as they nodded and put it on the bio-ship and flew back to the cave.

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you." Aqualad said as Robin was looking over the specs of the robot and Tornado looked at the remains.

" **Indeed."** Tornado said.

"Is that why you didn't help us?" M'gann asked.

" **No. This was your battle. I do not believe it was my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me."** Tornado said as they all looked at him.

"But if you're in danger—" " **Consider this matter closed."** Tornado said as he walked away.

"Batman, Aquaman and Flash. They'd have jumped right in to fix things." Wally said.

"And what, treat us like babies?" Naruto asked. "Tornado is right. Now that we're on this team, it'll be up to us to try and solve our problems and not look to the heroes to fix everything for us."

" **Indeed. You all should listen to him. Naruto is quite wise,…for a boy."** Tornado said as Naruto looked at him as he walked away.

"Did…Tornado just make a joke?" Robin asked.

"I believe he did." Aqualad said.

"Weird." Wally said as they walked away and Superboy followed but then looked at M'gann.

"Sorry." Superboy said as M'gann smiled and Naruto walked up to her and pat her shoulder.

"This is a step in the right direction." Naruto said.

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **Hoped you guys liked the first chapter of my Naruto/Young Justice Crossover. This is one I wrote a while ago, I just never got around to finishing it. So hoped you guys like it, Naruto will definitely be the wise one of the group. His time has helped him grow but will still be the Naruto we know and love. This is only the first chapter so please be patient, more to come. I'll also be adding in characters for other DC shows like Teen Titans and Justice League and use those stories.**

 **The pairing will be Naruto/Jade (Cheshire) similar to a Batman/Catwoman relationship. I think it'll be fun.**

 **Next chapter, the teams head to Santa Prisca and meeting a new friend. Looked forward to that.**

 **If you liked it, please leave a review. If you didn't, sorry and don't hate me. No flamers.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Young Justice. Both belong to their respective owners, I'm just a huge fan.**


	2. Some assembly required

**Here is Chapter 2 of Young Justice: B01 Hokage. The Team continues to work on missions sent their way and they gain a new team member. Enjoy!**

 **Young Justice: B01 Hokage**

 **July 20** **th** **, 13:00 ECT, Gotham City**

Naruto was walking down the street of Gotham city as the city was a bustle with hurry and people on the run. People heading off to lunch, late for meetings or teenagers hanging out and enjoying their summer break. Naruto just got back from a meeting with the publisher friend of Bruce who wanted to talk to Naruto. He was interested in Naruto's book manuscript and wanted to talk about the possibility of publishing it. This was only the first talk and there were still some logistical issues to talk about but Naruto was confident that his book would be published and he was happy. The manuscript was for the _Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_ that Jiraiya wrote and Naruto decided to try and get it published to honor him.

Naruto then got a text from Bruce asking how it went and Naruto text back and walked around the corner and bumped into someone, knocking them to the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I should have—" Naruto was cut off when he saw who he walked into. It was a woman, about the same age as him, and she was beautiful. She seemed fairly fit, was about 5ft 6 in, and was of Vietnamese descent. "I should have been watching where I was looking." Naruto said as he helped her to her feet.

"Thanks, whiskers." The woman said as Naruto huffed a bit but then regained his composure.

"Again, really sorry. I'm Naruto, by the way. Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said as he held his hand out and she shook it.

"Jade." Jade said.

"No last name?" Naruto asked.

"I don't think we know each other well enough for that, now do we?" Jade said, in a very teasing yet flirtatious voice, reminding Naruto of the time he helped Batman put Catwoman away after she tried to steal that cat idol. She acted like this with Bruce.

"Well, how about some lunch and maybe we can get to know each other?" Naruto asked as Jade looked at Naruto and smirked.

"I don't see why not." Jade said as Naruto escorted her to a diner where the two had lunch. The two talked for a bit and got to know each other and had some fun. They told stories, and Naruto told her about his plans for his book release and the two got along pretty well. Naruto then noticed the time and had to head back to the cave for training.

"Sorry, Jade. I got to go." Naruto said as Jade nodded. Naruto paid the bill and walked Jade outside the diner. "That was fun, maybe we can do this again."

"Sure." Jade said as she raised her hand up to reveal a phone and Naruto noticed it was his. "My numbers in there. Give me a call sometime, whiskers." Jade said as she traced her finger under his chin and left.

"Wow." Naruto said.

" _ **You sure know how to pick them."**_ Kurama said as Naruto chuckled. Naruto then went to the Gotham Zeta tube and was transported to the cave.

Line Break xxxxx

 **Mount Justice, 15:30 ECT**

 **Recognized: Hokage, B01** The computer said as Naruto walked out of the zeta tube and saw Batman and Red Tornado there, which was strange since this was a training session.

"Batman, what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"A mission." Batman said as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You think we're ready?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe, which is why this will be a covert recon mission. The team is assembling, I'll explain the rest." Batman said as the other five walked in.

"Isla Santa Prisca. This island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neo-steroid—a strength enhancing drug sold under the street name Venom." Batman said.

"So this has to do with Bane. What's he up to?" Naruto asked.

"We're not sure. Infrared heat signatures indicate their factory is still operating at full capacity, but all shipments of Venom have been inexplicably cut off. We need to find out what Bane is up to and this is where the team comes in. This is a covert recon mission only. Observe and report. If the Justice League needs to intervene, it will. The plan requires two drop zones." Batman said as he showed them on the holomap.

"So who's in charge?" Robin asked, eager to be leader.

Batman and Red Tornado exchanged glances. "Work that out between you." Batman said as Robin nodded and smiled.

"All right, let's get this over with." Naruto said as they all nodded and got suited up, boarded the bio-ship and flew to the island. By the time they arrived, the sun had gone down, giving them the advantage of night.

"Approaching Isla Santa Prisca. Drop Zone A in 30." M'gann said as Aqualad stood up from his seat and changed his suit to stealth mode.

"Ready." Aqualad said.

"Putting bioship in camouflage mode." M'gann said as the ship became cloaked and flew closer to the water. M'gann then opened a hole as Aqualad dove down into the water and swam to the island, past water mines and a large net. He then made it to the beach and quickly went over to one of the motion sensor computers and placed a loop device.

"Heat and motion sensors are patched. Data is on a continuous loop. Move in." Aqualad said.

The Bioship then kept flying until it reached the second drop zone. "Drop zone B." M'gann said as everyone stood up and got ready.

M'gann created pulley hooks as Robin hooked one on his belt and Kid hooked the second on his. Kid then activated his stealth suit by pressing the flash emblem on his suit. "How cool is this?" Kid asked.

"Very impressive." M'gann said as she then morphed from her regular Ms. Martian outfit into a full-body stealth version complete with a hood.

"Uh, that works too." Kid said as he then looked at Superboy and Hokage. "Hey guys, not too late to put on the new stealth tech."

"I'm good as it is." Hokage said as he placed a seal on his cloak to turn it darker in color.

"No tights, no capes, no offense." Superboy said.

"It totally works for you…" M'gann said as she looked at Superboy and then realized what she said. "in that you can totally do good work in those clothes."

M'gann then placed her hood on and went camo as she opened up a hole in the ship and they all descended to Santa Prisca. Robin and Kid Flash used the lines while M'gann floated down. Superboy was about to jump but Hokage grabbed his shoulder, threw a kunai at the ground and flashed there.

"I didn't need the help. I could have jumped." Superboy said to Hokage.

"And create a large hole in the ground? Not the ideal covert method." Hokage said as Superboy huffed. Hokage then used his earpiece to contact Aqualad. "Aqualad, Drop B is a go."

" _Head for the factory. I'll track your GPS and rendezvous ASAP."_ Aqualad said as Hokage nodded.

"Roger that." Robin said as they all began to stealthily make their way to the factory. Robin was anxious and took point, using his holo-map to scan for mines or bad guys. As they made their way to the factory, Superboy heard some distance rustling.

"Did you hear that?" Superboy asked as Hokage, Kid and M'gann stopped.

"Uh, no. Wait. Is this a super hearing thing?" Kid asked.

"You do have great ears." M'gann said.

"Robin, how far—" Kid said as he turned to see Robin gone. "Man I hate it when he does that."

"We'll find him later. Let's focus. Superboy, Kid, user infrared vision and see what's up ahead." Hokage said as Kid put his goggles on and Superboy used his infrared vision.

"Got a squad of armed bozos incoming." Kid said.

"Two squads. But they'll meet each other before they meet us." Superboy said.

Then they heard the sound of gunfire and shouting as the two squads fought against each other. "No super hearing required now." Kid said.

" _Swing wide, steer clear."_ Aqualad told them.

"Yeah, just as soon a I find Rob." Kid said as he ran away.

"Kid wait!" Hokage shouted but Kid ran. "Superboy, keep an eye on him and tell us if he gets in trouble."

Superboy then looked and looked at Hokage. "He just fell in between the two groups."

"Let's go save his sorry butt. Superboy, cover KF. Ms. Martian fly high and take out the goons on the left, I got the right side." Hokage said as they nodded and ran to help Kid.

Kid managed to get back to his feet and ran fast enough to avoid the bullets. Superboy then charged in from the left side and began to fight against the goons in the red capes. He grabbed one guy and threw him into a tree as the bullets just bounced off his skin. He then ran forward and punched two goons in the face. M'gann then hovered above and used her telekinesis to gather up the guns.

Hokage jumped through the forest and threw 2 electric bolos and constricted two goons. He then recognized one of the guys as Bane and Bane recognized Hokage. Bane roared as he charged at Hokage with a left hook but Hokage ducked, and delivered a knee to the gut, spun and elbowed him in the face, then right hooked at his stomach, head butted Bane in the face and then grabbed his shirt and threw him into a tree. Hokage then jumped and spin kicked another goon as Robin jumped down from the trees and kicked two goons to the ground.

"What is wrong with you guys?! Remember covert?! Why didn't you follow my lead, vanish into the jungle?!" Robin yelled as Kid took out another goon.

"That's what you were doing? Way to fill us in. We're not mind reader, you know." Kid said as M'gann sent two goons flying with a telekinetic blast. "Er, I'm not, anyway."

"You told me I could only read the bad guys minds." M'gann said.

Robin then saw two goons try to run and prepared to throw a bird-a-rang but Hokage jumped in front of one and knocked him out with a solid punch to the face while Aqualad used his electric water bearers power to shock the other goon and knock him out.

"That got out of hand quick." Aqualad said as Hokage nodded.

"Let's tie them up." Hokage said as they restrained the bad guys.

Line Break xxxxx

They tied up the bad guys against the trees as Robin spoke. "I recognize those uniforms. They belong to the Cult of the Kobra." Robin said.

"I am certain Batman would have mentioned it if he knew a dangerous extremist group was running Santa Prisca's Venom Operation." Aqualad said.

"Agreed. And since there's clearly no love lost between the cultist and those goons, I'm betting Kobra came in and tossed them out." Robin said. "That's why normal supply lines have been cut off."

"We get it. Kobra wanted super cultists. Mystery solved. Radio bats, and we'll be home in time for dinner." Kid said.

"Except these cultists weren't on Venom." Hokage said as he looked at them.

"And you know that how?" Kid asked.

"Because I've helped Batman fight against Bane, and these guys were way to easy to take down. And if Kobra has had control over the island for a while, all of the members would have access to the drug. Something's not adding up. Kobra must be up to something much bigger than just hoarding Venom." Hokage said as they all nodded, agreeing with his deduction.

"He's right. We don't leave, not until I know why." Robin said.

"Until _you_ know why?" Kid asked.

"This team needs a leader." Robin said.

"And it's you?! Dude, you're a 13 year old kid who ducked out on us without a word." Kid said.

"And you're a mature 15? You blew our cover the first chance you got." Robin said as he and Kid kept arguing while the others didn't really know what to do.

"Don't you want to lead?" M'gann asked Superboy.

"{Scoff} You?" Superboy asked.

"After the Mr. Twister Fiasco?" M'gann asked.

"You did all right." Superboy said as M'gann blushed. "Besides, I believe we all know who should lead."

"You're right, Superboy. Kaldur's perfect for the job. Think you can get tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum to stop arguing?" Hokage said as Superboy and M'gann looked at each other and Kaldur smiled.

"I'm flattered my friend, but I believe they were talking about you." Kaldur said to Naruto.

"Wait, what? Me?" Naruto asked.

"You're the best option." Superboy said.

"Yes, you have the most experience out of anyone here about working on a team and how a team should work." Kaldur said.

"And after what happened in Happy Harbor, you said it yourself, this is a team, we just need the right guy to lead us." M'gann said as Naruto smiled but then heard two guys talking Spanish. Superboy heard it as well as the two listened.

" _Look at them argue! Free yourself and take them while they're distracted!"_ A goon said.

" _Quiet! For now I play along. They'll give me what I need."_ Bane said.

Naruto and Superboy smirked as they listened in on the conversation. "Keep an eye on him." Naruto said as Superboy smirked and cracked his knuckles.

"Yeah? You don't even have any super powers!" Kid said.

"Neither does Batman!" Robin replied.

"Duh, you're not Batman." Kid said.

"Duh, closest thing we've got." Robin said as Naruto had enough of their arguing. We walked up to them and bonked their heads together hard.

"OW!" They shouted.

"If you two are quiet done. I'd like to have a talk with an old friend." Naruto said as he walked around the tree and saw Bane.

"Ah, Hokage. So nice to see you again, niño." Bane said.

"Likewise Bane. I think the last time I saw you was when I helped the Justice League kick you and the Legion of Doom's ass's three ways to Saturday. That was fun." Hokage said. **(Justice League: Doom reference)**

"Ha, still as cocky as ever. And now look at you, babysitting a bunch of bebés." Bane said.

"Hey, he's not—" Robin was cut off when Naruto motioned him to stop.

"All right, Bane. What's going on? These cultist obviously kicked you out of your own factory. Why and what are their plans with the Venom?" Hokage asked.

"You may have beaten me, niño. But that does not mean Bane is afraid of you. But let me show you the rest, get you into my factory through the secret entrance." Bane said as M'gann knelt down next to him.

"There is a secret entrance, but he's also hiding something." M'gann said as she tried to use her telepathic powers to find the answer.

"Ah, ah, ah, chica. Bane is not that easy. " Bane said.

"Oh, he's mentally reciting futbol scores en español. This could take a while." M'gann said.

"It's not complicated. The enemy of my enemy is my friend—" **{WHACK}** Bane was shut up when Hokage knocked him out with a punch to the face.

"Not this time." Hokage said. "Come on."

"What was that?! Bane could have gotten us in there sooner and secretively." Robin told Hokage.

"Relax we don't need him. I already know where it is." Hokage said as they all looked at him and followed. Hokage then led them to a cliff overlooking the factory as Robin and Kid took a look at what was going in the factory. Kobra cultists were moving large containers of venom onto the landing pad, obviously awaiting transport.

"Look at all that product. A buy is going down." Robin said. "But if Kobra is not selling to the usual suspects, then—" "We need to identify that buyer." Aqualad said.

"Just what I was thinking." Kid said.

"Yeah, you're the thinker." Robin joked.

"Sarcasm? Dude. A real leader would focus on getting answers." Kid said.

Hokage then tried to use his radio comm but got static. "They've jammed our comms. Kobra doesn't want anyone interfering with this buy." Hokage said.

"All right, then how do we get down there? Go in through the front door?" Superboy asked.

"No." Hokage said as he walked over to a large rock and pushed it out of the way to reveal a pathway. "We use the secret entrance."

"How did you know that was there?" M'gann asked.

"After we defeated Bane and the cultists, I knew Bane would try and negotiate a way to get free. I've fought him enough to know his tactics. So, while tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum were arguing, I created some shadow clones to scour the island and look for a back door into the factory. Bane maybe a muscle-bound thick head, but he's smart. He would have a backdoor to his factory." Hokage said.

"Nice." Superboy said.

"Kid, Superboy, infrared, make sure that Bane didn't set up any surprises." Hokage said as they did and saw it was clean.

"We're good." Kid said.

"Then shall we." Hokage said as they walked down the corridor until they came to a locked door with a thumbprint scanner. Robin was able to hack it and they were in Bane's Venom Factory.

Superboy used his infrared vision to check for people but no one was there. "All clear." Superboy said as Robin was about to run but Hokage grabbed his cape.

"Hey." Robin said.

"Uh ah. Fourth time you disappear, I'm tying you to Kid." Hokage said.

"Hey." Kid said.

"All right, we need a plan before we all go in there." Hokage said.

"And I suppose you should be the leader?" Kid asked.

"In this case, yes. Because Robin has disappear on his own twice since this team was put together, and you recklessly ran trying to find him and blew our cover. We need to be focus and need a leader." Hokage said.

"I should be the leader." Robin said.

"I know you want to be Robin, but you're not exactly ready to be leader of this team. Next to me, you do have the most experience fighting crime, but when you're with Batman, you're roles are solidified. You both know exactly what to do and never need to talk. But this team is a new experience for most of us. This is the first time we're all working together and our leader needs to be someone who is clear, concise and not disappear and expect everyone else to play their unknown parts." Hokage said.

"So what?! I'm suppose to hold everyone's hands?!" Robin asked as he groaned but then realized Naruto was right. "Oh who am I kidding? You should be the leader, Naruto. You're the only one who can.

"Please! I can run circles around him!" Kid said.

"Wally, come on! You know he's the one. We all do." Robin said.

"Hello, Megan. It's so obvious." M'gann said.

"Could have told you." Superboy said.

"Indeed." Kaldur said.

"Ok." Kid said.

"Thank you. And don't worry, Robin. You'll be ready one day." Hokage said as Robin nodded.

"So what's the plan?" Superboy asked.

"With our comms down we can't call in the league, which means Batman will kill me for this, but it's up to us to stop this buy. Robin, Kid, find a computer and figure out what's going on." Naruto said.

"Got it." Robin said.

"M'gann, go camo and fly above and be our over watch." M'gann said.

"Right." M'gann said.

"The rest of us will wait until we know more, than we act. M'gann keep us in telepathic link." Naruto said as M'gann activated the mental link and they all did their jobs. Kid and Robin found a computer room and Robin began hacking. M'gann flew ahead and kept watch on everything, and Superboy, Aqualad and Hokage stayed hidden until it was time to act.

Aqualad, Superboy and Hokage made their way to the edge of the warehouse and saw the cultists moving all of the new Venom outside for the buyer.

"It's a massive shipment." Aqualad said.

"Yeah, but they're only taking new product off the line. They're not touching this venom." Superboy said, looking at the crates they were hiding behind.

"Maybe they messed with the new ones?" Hokage asked as Superboy picked up a sound.

"Helicopters coming." Superboy said.

" _Ms. Martian, incoming helicopter. Stay cloaked and give us an image of the buyer when he arrives."_ Hokage said in the mental link.

" _Got it."_ M'gann said.

" _Robin, Kid, any info on what Kobra's doing?"_ Hokage asked.

" _Yeah, do we have news. These cultist guys got their hands on the Blockbuster formula from Cadmus. They mixed it with Venom to make a new super Kobra venom. It's three times stronger and permanent."_ Robin said.

" _I'm guessing that guy over there was exposed to it."_ Superboy said as they looked at one large mammoth looking dude next to a girl that Naruto recognized as Shimmer.

" _But how did Kobra get access to Project Blockbuster?"_ Aqualad asked.

" _Our mystery buyer must also be Kobra's supplier. Using the cult to make a Blockbuster venom super formula. But for what?"_ Robin asked.

" _We can't let this get out. Robin, grab all the data you can and then erase everything. Then meet back with us."_ Hokage said.

" _Right."_ Robin said as he hacked away.

" _Hokage, I'm sending you a telepathic image of the buyer now."_ M'gann said as she sent the image and Naruto recognized the buyer.

" _Sportsmaster is the buyer. All right, now that we know who we're up against, we can't let this Kobra Venom leave this factory. Kid, when you're done with Robin, place some charges in the back of the factory. Robin, meet up with me at the front. Aqualad, Superboy, take care of the Mammoth and the cultists on the left. Ms. Martian, stay cloaked and plan a surprise for Sportsmaster. Everyone got that?"_ Hokage asked as they all said yes.

" _Good, then execute."_ Hokage said.

Back outside, Sportsmaster was talking with Kobra about their new Kobra venom. "The shipment is ready." Kobra said as Shimmer came forth and opened up a box that held 5 of the original vials of Kobra venom.

"The new Kobra venom?" Sportsmaster asked.

"A complete success. Our friends will not be disappointed." Lord Kobra said.

"This is a game changer. Finally, we can go mano-a-mano with the Justice League." Sportsmaster said.

The cultists then began to move the new Kobra venom onto the chopper as Sportsmaster was in a hurry to leave before something bad happened. " _Kid now!"_ Naruto said as Kid super sped onto the landing pad and tackled the Kobra cultists, knocking them out and then running inside of the warehouse to take care of the rest of the cultists. Robin and Hokage then began to take out some of the cultists in the warehouse while the others followed the plan.

"Take the shipment!" Kobra shouted as Sportsmaster made his way to the helicopter while the cultists opened fire on Kid Flash.

Superboy then super jumped and smashed onto the landing pad, causing a shockwave that sent some goons flying away. Mammoth then saw Superboy and growled. "Want to go?" Superboy asked as Mammoth roared and charged at Superboy but was then knocked away by a huge blast stream of water from Aqualad. "Sorry, not part of the plan."

Superboy was then about to smash the chopper but Sportsmaster then stepped out from behind the chopper and fired an energy rifle at Superboy. It didn't hurt him, but it kept Superboy from destroying the chopper and pushed him back. M'gann floated by and saw Superboy in trouble and snuck up behind Sportsmaster to take him out but Sportsmaster saw the flicker of M'gann's cloak and flipped in the air, shot the ground causing the dust to catch M'gann in the face, which allowed Sportsmaster to grab her from behind and use her as a shield. Sportsmaster kept firing at Superboy, while he tried to help M'gann.

Kid and Aqualad kept fighting against the cultists, taking them out as Kid punched out one and took his mask. "Cool, souvenir." Kid said as he kept running.

Hokage and Robin then saw Kobra and Shimmer as Robin cracked his knuckles. "Take the girl, Kobra's mine." Hokage said as Robin nodded and charged at Shimmer and the two fought while Kobra kept his neutral expression at Hokage.

"You don't look like the type to get your hands dirty." Hokage said.

"True." Kobra said as the then took off his cloak. "But sometimes, even a god must stoop to conquer."

"Please, you're no god. I've faced plenty who have made that claim, all beaten by me." Hokage said as he ran forward and threw a right hook that Kobra easily blocked. It was surprise to the man when he then felt a strong course of pain in his face when he was hit with a left hook and forced back.

Kobra touched his lip and saw it was bleeding. "I thought gods don't bleed? And this is me holding back. If I go full out, you'd be dead." Hokage asked as Kobra charged in with a kick to Hokage's chest but Hokage moved to the side. Kobra then threw a punch but Hokage blocked it, leaving him open to an elbow to the stomach, and then was forced back by a spin kick to the face. Kobra grunted while Hokage kept calm and made the _come on_ motion to Kobra. Naruto fought much stronger people than Kobra, this was child's play.

Angered at this point, Kobra charged forward with a flurry of punched and kicks at Hokage who either ducked or blocked the attacks. One did manage to hit him in the stomach but Kobra saw that it didn't seem to fatigue him unlike himself, as he was starting to breath hard, had some bruises and was bleeding. Kobra then threw out a kick that Hokage caught, then threw a punch that Hokage ducked but was then the receiver of a knee to the face from Kobra. Hokage got kneed in the face but then used the momentum to back flip and do a flip kick, catching Kobra on the chin and sending him on his back.

Kobra groaned as he got back to his feet and saw the helicopter managed to get airborne but then exploded as Sportsmaster parachuting out and the Kobra venom engulfed in flames. "Thanks for the explosives, Bane." Hokage said as he then snapped his fingers and the explosive seals he placed inside the factory activated and the whole factory exploded.

Kobra looked at the disaster that was brought onto him by these children and he was pissed. "I am plagued by Mosquitoes!" Kobra shouted.

"Good, cause this mosquito is mighty concerted over your pain!" Robin shouted as he and the others joined Hokage.

Kobra saw that he was outnumbered and needed to retreat. "Another time, then." Kobra said but then felt someone tap his shoulder and turned to see Hokage. He then received a hard right cross and was knocked out as the Hokage clone then bound Kobra.

"There won't be a next time." Hokage said as his clone placed Kobra with his goons. Everyone smiled as they saw they defeated the bad buys.

"We picked the right guy to lead. Automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman." Robin said as he laughed and Naruto glared at him.

 **Mount Justice July 22** **nd** **, 10:14 EDT**

"A simple recon mission. Observe and report." Batman said to Naruto's face as he and the team were in the main hall of the cave in their civilian clothes.

"Which wasn't applicable anymore, Batman. Kobra placed a jamming signal in the factory and if we had disabled it, they would have been onto our position, causing us to act in defense. So we decided to act in offense, neutralizing Bane, the cultists and stopping that shipment. On the plus side, Kobra is now enjoying a stay at Belle Reve and Bane won't be able to ship his venom to Gotham for awhile." Naruto said, defending his team and their actions.

"You'll each be given a written report detailing your mistakes. But until then…good job." Batman said, which caught many of them off guard. "No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to unforeseen circumstances is what determines success. And how you choose who leads determines character." Batman said as Naruto and Robin smiled.

In an unknown location, Sportsmaster was in a room talking to the same mysterious figures who were the board of Cadmus that Desmond talked to and were behind the whole Kobra venom operation.

"All I recovered is a single ampoule of Kobra venom. The recipe on the files were erased." Sportsmaster said.

" **Perhaps the drug could be reverse engineered. And what of our young heroes?"** Light member 6 asked.

" **First Cadmus, then Mister Twister. Now Santa Prisca."** Lighter member 3 said.

" **Once is happenstance. Twice is coincidence. But three times is enemy action, and enemies of the light will not stand."** Lighter member 1 said.

" **And a concern now is Hokage. Managing to take down Kobra is no small feet."** Light Member 6 said.

" **Indeed. The boy is quite extraordinary, he will see the light…or he will be removed from the game, permanently."** Light Member 1 said.

Line Break xxxxx

 **Gotham City, July 25** **th** **, 19:30 EDT**

The nightlife at Gotham was just about the same as any other big city. Couples and young people were out to experience the nightlife and head to nightclubs or restaurants. Naruto was at one of the finest Gotham restaurant to meet Jade for dinner. Naruto called her and asked her to dinner and she said yes. Naruto got a reservation at _Table Salts_ , one of the best restaurants in the city. It was a dinner date and Naruto wanted to make a good impression.

He was waiting outside the restaurant dressed in a fancy suit and tie. He then saw a cab pull up to the restaurant and Naruto saw it Jade in the cab. Naruto walked up and opened the door and helped Jade out. Naruto blushed as she saw Jade wearing and amazing green strapless dress and high heels.

"You look great tonight, Jade." Naruto said.

"You don't look bad yourself, whiskers." Jade said as Naruto chuckled and escorted her into the restaurant.

"Good evening, sir and madam. Do you have a reservation?" The restaurant host said.

"Indeed. It's under Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Uzumaki. We have your table ready. Right this way." The host said as he and a waiter escorted Jade and Naruto to their table. They both sat down as the waiter gave them their menus and gave them glasses of water.

"Not bad, whiskers. This is not an easy place to get reservations." Jade said.

"I know, but I have some very good friends. And I wanted to make the second date a more memorable one." Naruto said.

"Well, it's working." Jade said as she and Naruto cheered and drank some water.

The two enjoyed their date, eating some great food and getting to know each other even more. Laughing at some of the prissy and stuck up people who walked into the restaurant as they saw how ridiculous they were dressed or acted. By the time dessert came, Naruto told Jade some ideas for his future books and the one that would be coming out soon and Jade even told Naruto her last name, Nguyen. She also told Naruto some small stuff about her family. She did have a sister and parents but it seemed to be a touchy subject so Naruto didn't push it.

After dinner, Naruto walked Jade to a hotel room she was staying at while in Gotham. It was cold so Naruto gave Jade his jacket as the two enjoyed the walk as Naruto escorted Jade to her door.

"I had a great time tonight, Jade." Naruto said.

"So did I, whiskers. This was fun….it's been a while since I had some fun." Jade said.

"I'm glad. To be honest, I haven't had some fun in a while, either." Naruto said as Jade leaned forward and kissed him as Naruto kissed back. After a very long and heated kiss, Jade pulled back and whispered in his ear.

"That's a preview of what's to happen on our next date." Jade said as she then winked and walked in leaving Naruto outside in a blissful state.

"Wow." Naruto said.

" _ **That's one woman you got yourself there, kit."**_ Kurama said.

"Oh yeah." Naruto said as he walked outside and down the street. He was soon brought out of his thought when he saw a large flaming meteor fly over the Gotham sky and smash onto a street in the city causing a large shockwave and boom that could be heard for miles. Citizens were wondering what the hell happened as Naruto got a call on his communicator so he ducked into a alley.

"Hokage here." Naruto said.

"Hokage, it's Batman. I assume you saw the meteor?" Batman asked.

"Yeah, it landed not to far from my position." Naruto said.

"Good. Head out there and secure the area and find out what it is. Robin and I will be there soon." Batman said.

"On it." Naruto said as he ran down the alley. He then lifted up his shirtsleeve and activated a seal on his arm that held his Hokage gear. He quickly changed and then jumped on the roofs and went to the meteor. Hokage landed on the ground to see some of the citizens trying to get closer and see the meteor but the GCPD kept them back. Hokage saw Commissioner Gordon so he jumped over to him.

"Commissioner." Hokage said.

"Hokage, good to see you. Where's Batman?" Gordon asked.

"He and Robin will be here soon. Have your men keep the people back. I'll investigate this meteor." Hokage said as Gordon nodded.

"You heard him men. Keep the people back!" Gordon as his men nodded. Hokage then walked up to the crater as the smoke and fire were still burning. Hokage then went through hand signs and shot out a blast of water that put out the fire and created more smoke. Naruto then went through another jutsu that blew the smoke away.

When the smoke was gone, Naruto was shocked to see that the meteor wasn't a giant space rock but a small space ship,…small enough to fit one person. Hokage slowly walked up to the space ship and tapped the side that was partially destroyed. Then heard something inside the ship punch the side. Then the door of the ship slowly opened up as some steam seeped out and Naruto saw a girl step out. About a few years younger than him, most likely Wally's age. She had long red hair with some of headpiece around her face which helped draw attention to her glowing eyes. She had bright orange skin, and was wearing some kind of battle outfit with shoulder guards but a large handcuff-like device restrained her hands. **(Since there isn't a Tamaranian dictionary, I'll use phrases that Starfire says on the Teen Titans show, as well as make up some words as well.)**

 **Starfire's appearance is the same from the Teen Titan cartoon show**

The woman then looked at Naruto. "Slogforth, nime borthat! Slogforth!" the woman yelled as Naruto didn't understand. The woman then saw the weapons on Hokage's belt and glared. "X'hal Nimothela!" She yelled as she swung her arms and hit Hokage right in the face, sending him flying out of the crater and smashed onto a car, which caused the civilians to run in fright and the police to pull their guns out and start firing at alien girl, but their bullets only pissed her off as she started to swing her arms violently and began smashing cars and buildings.

"OW! Man that girl packs a punch. Even more than Sakura or Granny, and that's saying something." Hokage said as he rubbed his cheek and removed his facemask to spit some blood out of his mouth.

He then saw the girl glare at him. "Uh oh." Hokage said as she jumped and tried to smash him but he dove to the side and the car was smashed to bits. "All right, she's not too friendly." Hokage said as he pulled out his kusarigama. The girl then jumped at Hokage as he ducked and dodged and back flipped to get some distance then threw his kusarigama at her and the scythe edge hit her in the face. Hokage then pulled the blade back and began to spin it as he saw that the impact hurt her but not much.

She then picked up a car using her foot and kicked it at Hokage as Hokage used his kusarigama to slice the car in half. He then saw the girl jumping at him to smash him to pieces so Hokage dodged to the side, threw his kusarigama and wrapped it around her and then threw her down the street. The girl quickly recovered and growled at Hokage but then a batarang hit her cuffs and exploded. Hokage then saw Batman and Robin land next to him.

"Took your sweet time to get here." Hokage said.

"Who is she?" Batman asked.

"Didn't catch her name. With her being an alien, I'm guessing English isn't her native language. But she packs a punch." Hokage said.

"I'll say." Robin said, looking at the smash street and destroyed cars.

They looked at the girl and saw that the explosion blew off the cover of her restraints leaving her hands freed but she was still cuffed. She then raised her arm up as her hands began to glow green. "Uh, that's new." Hokage said as she began firing energy bolts at the three heroes as they ducked and dodged and ran for cover. After a huge volley of those energy bolts, the girl fell to her knees in exhaustion while Batman, Robin and Hokage took cover behind a bus.

"Whoa." Hokage said.

"Hokage, what exactly happened?" Batman asked.

"That meteor was a space ship. When she walked out, she took a look at me and saw my weapons and figured I was a threat. After she hit me, things went to hell." Hokage said as Robin thought for a moment.

"Whoever she is, she's dangerous. We need to take her down." Batman said as Hokage nodded and then noticed something.

"Uh…where's Robin?" Hokage asked as they saw Robin was gone. They looked out from the bus and saw Robin walk up to the girl. "He's got a plan?"

"Let's see." Batman said.

Robin walked up to the girl and saw she pretty but she was also exhausted from her fight. When he got close, she raised her hands as they glowed green. "Goota!" She shouted as Robin raised his hands, showing he wasn't a threat.

"Easy, my name is Robin and I don't want to hurt you. I want to help." Robin said as he slowly took out a lock pick. "It's ok, look." Robin said as the girl calmed down and lowered her arms, allowing Robin to unlock her restraints. "There, now maybe we can be—HMPH" Robin was cut off when the girl grabbed him and kissed him.

"Huh, wasn't expecting that." Hokage said as he and Batman walked out from behind the bus.

"Thank you for releasing me. And forgive me for attacking you. When I saw your weapons, I though you were a bounty hunter and was going to take me back to the Gordanians." The girl said as Naruto, Batman and Robin were confused.

"Uh, no problem…I think. Why were you in the ship and why are you afraid of these Gordanians?" Naruto asked.

"And who are you?" Batman asked.

"I am called Koriand'r or in your language, Starfire. I come from the planet Tamaran. I am the princess of my people and for years we have lived in harmony but we soon came under attack by the Gordanians and the Citadel. They waged war against my people to the point where we were forced to surrender. As part of the treaty…I was given over as a slave so that my people would be spared any atrocities that the Gordanians would inflict." Starfire said.

"How did you end up here?" Robin asked.

"I managed to escape my captors and made my way to an escape pod. As I fled from the Gordanians, they damaged my escape pod forcing me to land here." Starfire said.

"Well, don't worry. We won't let them take you back." Robin said as Starfire smiled.

"Oh thank you friend." Starfire said as she hugged Robin tightly, definitely causing some bones to crack.

"I think you should talk to Superman and Green Lantern. See what we can find out about the Gordanians and if her story is true." Hokage said to Batman.

"Already on it. Have her stay at the cave for now." Batman said as Naruto nodded.

Line Break xxxxx

 **Mount Justice July 27** **th** **, 16:37 EDT**

After getting Starfire settled in at the cave, getting her some food, spare clothes of and some rest, Naruto decided to introduce her to the rest of the team. Naruto and Starfire, who was wearing some jeans, and a t-shirt walked into the main room of the cave where Robin, Wally, M'gann, Kaldur and Superboy were waiting for them.

"Hey, guys." Naruto said.

"Naruto, what's up? Why did we need to come here?" Wally asked as he then saw Starfire. "And who are you? Hey, I'm Wally."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Koriand'r." Koriand'r said.

"Where have you been all my life?" Wally asked.

"Tamaran." Koriand'r said as Wally was confused.

"Everyone meet the cave's newest tenant. Koriand'r from the planet Tamaran." Naruto said as Koriand'r bowed.

"Hello friends. It is so wondrous to meet you all." Koriand'r said as M'gann floated over to her.

"Hi, I'm M'gann. It's nice to meet you. This is Wally, Kaldur, and Superboy. You already know Robin and Naruto." M'gann said.

"It is nice to meet you." Kaldur said as Superboy nodded.

"So what brought you to the cave?" Wally asked.

"She's staying here for awhile. Koriand'r situation is a bit difficult." Naruto said as the cave portal opened.

" **Recognized: Wonder Woman 03, Green Lantern 05, Martian Manhunter 07"** The computer said as they appeared in the cave.

"Diana, what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Green Lantern has some information that we thought you could use about your new guest." Diana said as she walked up to Starfire and pat her shoulder.

"What do you got, Hal?" Naruto asked as Green Lantern brought up the cave's computer.

"After some asking around with the other Green Lanterns who patrol near the Gordanians sector, it would seem that the Gordanians actually believe that Starfire is dead. Killed in the explosion they saw when they blasted her escape pod which then caused it to fall to earth." Green Lantern said.

"I am dead?" Koriand'r asked.

"That's good." Robin said.

"Why is that, friend Robin?" Koriand'r asked.

"Because that means the Gordanians won't come after you." Robin said.

"If the Gordanians believe I am no longer alive, what about the pact they made with my planet?" Koriand'r asked.

"Even though they think you're dead, their pact with Tamaran still holds up so Tamaran is safe for now. But I don't think it would be wise to let them know you're on earth. If the Gordanians catch wind of this, it could lead to bigger problems." Green Lantern said as Starfire was a bit bummed out about not being able to go back to Tamaran.

"So now what?" M'gann asked.

"The Green Lantern Corp has been made aware of what the Citadel and the Gordanians have been up to and we're going to do our best to try and help Tamaran. But it will take some time, it's a complicated and delicate situation, but don't worry." Green Lantern said.

"In the meantime, Koriand'r is more than welcome to stay here on earth for the time being." J'onn said.

"And she has a place with us as well." Naruto said as Starfire smiled.

"Oh thank you, friend Naruto!" Koriand'r said as she hugged him and Naruto hugged back. M'gann then walked over and hugged Starfire.

"Oh, I always wanted a sister. I mean, I have plenty of siblings on Mars, but this is different." M'gann said as Starfire smiled.

"I would love to be your sister, friend M'gann." Starfire said as everyone smiled at their new teammate.

"Computer." Naruto said as the computer activated. "Create new callsign, Name: Starfire: B-08, authorization Hokage B-01" Naruto said as the computer beeped.

" **Confirmed: callsign Starfire B-08, now online."** The Computer said.

"Welcome to the team." Kaldur said as Starfire smiled.

Line Break xxxxx

 **Metropolis August 3** **rd** **, 07:38 EDT**

It was a nice sunny day in Metropolis as cars and buses driven by commuters and people going to work and school were driving over the Metropolis bridge. Things seem fine but the concrete holding up the bottom of the bridge began to crumble away causing the bridge to become unstable and shake. Two the suspension cables snapped and fell on the bridge road causing cars to veer to the side. Bruce was in his Metropolis Wayne Tower building as he saw the bridge collapse and was about to put on his bat but suit but heard a sonic boom, which meant that Superman had arrived.

Superman flew to the bridge and flew under it to help reposition the concrete and steel to make sure the bridge wouldn't collapse and used his heat vision to melt the steel and support beams into place. Superboy was nearby and super jumped to help, jumping from the top of a building and landing on the bridge causing it to shake.

Superboy then ran over and pulled a car from the edge as he saw a school bus tipping over. He ran to the bus and grabbed the back and began to pull the bus back onto the bridge but then fell on his back when he felt the bus being lifted out of his hands. Superboy looked up to see his father, Superman holding the bus up and then lowering it down onto the bridge.

"I had that." Superboy said as he walked up to Superman.

"I didn't want to take the chance. As it is, your landing could have destabilized the entire bridge." Superman said.

"It didn't." Superboy said.

"But it could have. We don't yet know the limits of your powers." Superman said.

"But maybe you could, you know, help me figure that out." Superboy said, hopeful as Superman didn't really know what to say.

"Batman and Hokage have that covered." Superman said.

"Yeah, I know but—" "{BEEP}" Superboy was cut off as Superman's communicator went off.

"Superman…wait, Arrow…slow down….what's attacking? No, I'm definitely available. Coordinates? Acknowledged. On my way." Superman said as he then turned to Superboy. "Sorry, Super…boy. Duty calls." Superman said awkwardly as he flew off and Superboy punched the side of a car angrily.

As Superman was flying through the air, his communicator went off. "All ready got the alert, Bruce." Superman said.

"I know, Clark. But we need to talk." Bruce said.

Line Break xxxxx

 **Mount Justice August 3** **rd** **, 13:06 EDT**

The rest of the team were in the cave hanging out and talking while Kid and Robin were playing holographic air hockey. Starfire had adjusted nicely and was a great addition to the team and a nice new friend to have. She was wearing her new outfit, which Kid liked a lot as Naruto smacked some sense into him to stop him from being a perv. ( **Same outfit she wears on Teen Titans)** She was also drinking from a large container of mustard, like it was a can of soda.

"Oh, this tangy yellow beverage is truly delightful. !" Starfire said as she happily kept drinking.

"Uh Starfire…" Kid said.

"That's mustard." Robin said.

"Is there more?" Starfire asked, hopeful.

"Yeah, plenty." Naruto said as Starfire was happy.

 **Recognized:** **Superboy, B-05** The computer said as the zeta tube activated and Superboy walked in, with an angry expression on his face as he walked past the others.

"Hi, Superboy. How was Metropolis?" M'gann asked but Superboy didn't answer.

They then heard someone clear their throat as they saw Black Canary and Martian Manhunter walk in. "Ready for training, everyone?" Black Canary asked.

"Black Canary. Uncle J'onn!" M'gann shouted as she flew over and hugged her uncle.

"M'gann. I was in the neighborhood, so I thought I'd see how you're adjusting." J'onn said.

"A few bumps, but I'm learning." M'gann said.

"That's all I can ask." J'onn said as Superboy was about to leave before Canary spoke.

"Stick around. Class is in session." Canary said as she activated the holographic battlefield and walked to the center.

"I consider it an honor to be your teacher. I'll throw a lot at you—everything I've learned from my own mentors—uh!—and my own bruises." Canary said as she removed her jacket, causing her arm wound to sting.

"What happened?" M'gann asked.

"The job. Now, combat is about controlling the conflict, putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, never reacting. I'll need a sparing partner." Canary said.

"Right here, yeah." Kid said as he stepped forward and finished his banana. "After this—" Kid said as he threw his banana peel away. "I'll show you my moves." Kid said as Canary smirked.

She threw a right hook that he blocked but she then did a leg sweep and knocked him on his ass. "Ugh, Hurts so good." Kid said as the training program said that he failed.

"Good block. But did anyone see what he did wrong?" Canary asked.

"Oh, he hit on teacher and got served?" Robin said jokingly as Naruto chuckled.

"Dude!" Wally said.

"He allowed me to dictate the terms of the—" "Oh please! With my powers, the battle's always on my terms. I'm a living weapon, and this is a waste of my time." Superboy said, interrupting Canary.

"Prove it." Canary said with a smirk as Superboy walked over to the training pad. The two then got into their battle stances as Superboy threw a left hook that Canary caught, and then tossed him over her shoulder and knocked him on his ass. Robin laughed as Kaldur nudged him in the side, causing Robin to try and cover his mouth so his laughs weren't so loud.

Superboy got up and growled in anger as he glared at Black Canary. "You're angry, good. But don't react. Channel that anger into—" "ARGHH!" Superboy shouted as he charged with a right hook while Canary jumped over him to dodge. She then did a leg sweep and knocked Superboy on his back again, causing Robin to laugh more.

"That's it! I'm done!" Superboy shouted as he got and walked away.

"Superboy, wait!" Naruto shouted but before he could continue, the cave's computer activated and Batman showed up on the holo-screen.

"Batman to the cave. Five hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary. The attacker was capable of studying, then duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents. Arrow called in reinforcements, which nearly proved disastrous as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant." Batman told them as they were all listening.

"Whoa, one guy with the powers of the entire league?" Kid asked.

"Batman, is this why you had Diana keep me out of the fight?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Naruto. This android is extremely advanced and duplicating the powers of heroes is one thing, the battle would have been much more difficult if it had been able to duplicate yours. In the end, it took 8 leaguers 4 hours to defeat and dismantle the android." Batman said.

"An android? Who made it, T.O. Morrow?" Robin asked.

"Good guess, Robin. But Red Tornado doesn't think so." Batman said.

"The technology bears the signature of Professor Ivo." J'onn said.

"Ivo? But Ivo's dead." Kaldur said.

"So we all thought…or hoped." Canary said.

"To make certain this threat is permanently neutralized, we're sending two trucks carrying the android's parts to two separate STAR lab facilities in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is being taken. We'll have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion incase Ivo or anyone tries to recover the remains. You will split into two undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks." Batman said.

"Yes! Road trip." Kid said.

"So now we take out your trash." Superboy said.

"You had something better to do?" Batman asked as Superboy glared but Naruto pat his shoulder and he calmed down a bit. "Naruto, I need you on something else. Let your team handle this."

"Got it. They can do it. Robin, Kaldur, you two take charge. Get the coordinates and move out." Naruto said as they nodded and left as Canary walked up to Superboy.

"When you're ready, I'll be here." Canary said as Superboy then walked away.

Line Break xxxxx

 **Litchfield County August 3** **rd** **, 20:08 EDT**

The League was at a field in Litchfield County to help the STAR lab's security team pack up the android's parts in the two trucks as well as get the other four decoy trucks ready. The STAR labs security and research team were loading the android's parts onto the two trucks while the Justice League plus Hokage were present to provide extra security. In the trees, off to the side, Young Justice were prepping their bikes for their escort mission. Robin, Superboy and Kaldur would take one truck while Ms. Martian, Starfire and Kid Flash would take the other.

Superboy x-rayed through the trees and saw Superboy. Superboy felt like someone was watching him so he looked at Superman who then glanced away, causing Superboy to glare.

"STAR Boston is a go." "STAR Manhattan is a go." The truck drivers said as Batman nodded and then signaled the trucks to leave. All 6 trucks left as the team followed their two trucks and the league soon after. Superman was about to leave when Batman stopped him. Superman turned to see Batman and Hokage.

"I told you, we need to talk." Batman said.

The team kept following the trucks as the other 4 left on their routes and the team stayed close to their trucks. Superboy was still in a funk as Robin tried to start a conversation.

"If dislike is the opposite of like, is disaster the opposite of aster? See, instead of things going wrong, they go right." Robin said to Superboy who still had an angry expression on his face. "uh, clearly you're not feeling the aster. What's wrong?"

"Canary. What business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super strength?" Superboy said out loud.

"Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig. Canary learned that the hard way. Same with Batman, and well me." Robin said.

"I believe that she even trained Naruto when he first appeared in our world. And after her training, he has grown to be one of the strongest heroes on the planet, and the leader of the team." Kaldur said as Superboy revved his engine and moved closer to the truck.

As the two teams kept on escorting their trucks on their path, down the highways lined with cornfields on each side, flying robot monkeys flew out of the corn fields and began to attack the truck.

" _Robin, this is Kid. Our truck is under attack!"_ Kid said over his comm to Robin.

"Ours is too. Protect the trucks at all cost." Kaldur replied.

"I hate monkeys." Superboy said as he saw a means to vent his anger.

"Robot monkeys! Ha Ha! Totally Ivo's tweaked style." Robin said as he then activated his bike and switched it to battle mode, deploying a flying laser drone while Aqualad activated his water bearers and made whips knocking some of the monkeys off the side of the truck. Superboy then leaped off his bike and onto the roof of the truck and began to smash and tear apart the robot monkeys that attacked him, while the driver tried to keep the truck on the road.

Robin hooked onto the back of the truck and knocked the monkeys off, and stopping them from cutting a whole in the back of the truck. Aqualad put his bike on autopilot and used one water bearer as a whip and another as a sword so that he could still slash the monkey robots on the truck while destroying ones that tried to attack him. The laser drone began to blast the monkeys one by one but soon more monkeys flew out of the corn fields and destroyed the drone. Superboy crushed one monkey in his hands while swinging his arms and smashing more monkeys, unfortunately the one in his hands was still active and turned it's head around and blasted Superboy in the eyes, depriving Superboy of his sight which allowed the monkeys to throw him off the truck. Superboy's vision was blurred from the laser strike and would take time to heal but he could still hear the truck and heard how far away it was so he super jumped towards its position.

Back with Kid, M'gann and Starfire, their truck was under attack as well. Starfire got off her bike and flew to the bus, blasting the monkeys with star bolts and then punching monkeys that got close to her. Ms. Martian used her telekinesis to destroy the robots and then flew off her bike while Kid jumped off his bike and used super sped to the truck. The monkeys were able to laser cut the roof of the truck off as the security guards on the inside opened fired and managed to destroyed a few robots. M'gann used her telekinesis to send the monkeys away as Kid super sped to the side of the bus and kicked the robots off the side of the truck.

Starfire fired more of her star bolts at the monkeys to stop them from cutting out the back of the truck. M'gann was having trouble as a whole group of monkeys dog piled her and she couldn't shake them off so she used her morphing powers to grow some extra arms and began smashing the robots off of her and off the front of the truck. Kid kicked a robot monkey off the side, then grabbed the tail of another and flipped onto the top of the truck and freaked out as he saw M'gann with 6 extra arms. Then the monkeys from inside the truck dog piled them and Starfire as four managed to fly away with the case containing the android's parts. The monkeys activated their boosters and flew away very fast as M'gann, Kid and Starfire got rid of the rest of the monkeys and lost sight of their crate.

Back with Robin, Kaldur and Superboy, Robin got to the top of the truck and used his escrima sticks to fend off the monkeys while Aqualad worked on getting rid of the monkeys on the front of the truck. More monkeys arrived as Superboy had super jumped back onto the truck and began smashing more monkeys while two of the monkeys managed to blow out the tires on the truck. Robin then opened the driver's door. "GET OUT!" Robin shouted as he and the driver jumped off the truck and onto the side of the road while the truck swerved and flipped onto its side.

The back of the truck then exploded as 8 monkeys used their boosters and flew away in a hurry while Aqualad tried to use his water whip to smash a monkey holding the case but another monkey got in the way so the robots flew away with the case. Superboy then threw the truck off of him with a loud grunt and saw the monkeys getting away with the case so he super jumped after them.

"Superboy!" Robin shouted as he saw him leave.

"Robin, we've lost our cargo. Did you—" "It's gone and so is Superboy." Robin said as Aqualad used his communicator.

"Aqualad to Superboy. Radio your position. We'll help you." Aqualad said.

"I don't need help, don't want any!" Superboy shouted as he took out his ear piece and threw it on the ground and kept chasing after the box.

"Superboy?!" Aqualad called out but got no answer.

"I think he ditched his comm." Robin said.

"Super. Now we can't even track him." Kid said.

"He's out of my telepathic range. This Professor Ivo, if he is alive, seems to be two steps ahead of us." M'gann said.

"Friends, maybe perhaps we should call the Red Tornado for aid? Or what about friend Hokage?" Starfire suggested as Aqualad thought for a moment.

"Naruto trusted us enough on our own to handle this mission by ourselves. And the mission can still succeed if we recover the parts before they're reassembled." Aqualad said.

"That's a great plan, except for the part about us not knowing where to look!" Kid pointed out.

"Maybe we do." Robin said as he plugged a USB into one of the robot monkeys and used his wrist computer to hack it. "We'd have heard by now if the decoy trucks had been attacked. So how did the monkeys know exactly which trucks to target?" Robin asked as he hacked into the monkey's data drive.

"HA! The parts have GPS. The monkeys can track the signal, which means I can track them with the one I captured. It looks like both sets of parts are converging on…Gotham city." Robin said.

"That far south?! All right, then we've got a lot of ground to cover. Starfire, Kid, head to Gotham as fast as you can. M'gann head there are well, Robin and I are on our way." Aqualad said as Kid and Starfire took off towards Gotham while Robin called his bike.

"Definitely a disaster, heavy on the _dis_." Robin said.

Line Break xxxxx

 **Metropolis August 3** **rd** **, 21:28 EDT**

Naruto, Bruce and Clark were at Bibbo's diner in Metropolis, in their civilian clothes and identities as their were ordering some food as Bibbo walked up to them.

"Apple pie, please." Clark ordered.

"The Devil's food." Bruce said.

"Make that two." Naruto said.

"Something tells me this isn't about dessert." Clark said.

"The boy needs you." Bruce said to Clark.

"No, he needs you and Naruto. He needs Red. I'm just a constant reminder of what he's not." Clark said.

"Sorry, Clark but you couldn't be more wrong." Naruto said to him. "Look, I know the circumstances of his birth concern you, but he's no different than any other teenager like Wally or Robin. Sure he's a clone but he's still a kid, and like any kid he needs family. I've gotten to know him, he needs you."

"Trust us on this. This boy needs his father." Bruce said.

"I'm not his father!" Clark said as he stood up. "I'll take that pie to go." Clark said to the waiter while Naruto just exhaled and rubbed his forehead.

"Why do Kryptonians have to be so hard-headed?" Naruto asked.

"Clark will come around. For now, look after him." Bruce said.

"I will. In fact, I'm inviting him and the group to my book release party Friday, so look forward to that." Naruto said as he stood up.

"Where you going?" Bruce asked.

"Back to Gotham, I'm going to talk to the new recruit again." Naruto said as he put his jacket on.

"What do you think of her?" Bruce asked.

"Her family aside, she'll do great. I have high hopes for her." Naruto said as he left and got to the nearest Zeta-tube to Gotham.

 **Gotham City August 3** **rd** **, 21:21 EDT**

Naruto exited the Zeta-tube and walked down the streets of Gotham to an apartment complex. He walked in until he came to the apartment he was looking for and quickly changed into his Hokage outfit and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A woman asked.

"It's Naruto, Mrs. Crook." Naruto said as the door opened to reveal a Vietnamese woman in a wheel chair. This was Paula Nguyen-Crook or as she used to be called, the Huntress. A former criminal/mercenary but after a job went wrong, and she ended up paralyzed and went to jail for 6 years, she retired from the life and vowed to never go back. She was also the mother of Artemis Crook and Jade Nguyen, yes the Jade that Naruto was dating.

What could he say, Naruto had developed a new thing for bad girls. Besides, he knew of Jade's relationship with her mother, father and her criminal tendencies, but who's to say that he can't help her.

Batman believed that Paula was sincere about trying to do better, so Naruto convinced Bruce to get her a job and that happened to be at the publishing company that was releasing Naruto's new book. She was the head of his events and public relations, organizing book signings and stuff like that.

"Hello, Naruto. Come in." Paula said as she and Naruto hugged and Naruto walked in and sat down on the couch. "So do what do I owe the pleasure, is this about your book release party this Friday?"

"No, Paula. This isn't about business. But I can say that we're ready for Friday. This is about Artemis." Naruto said.

"About her joining your team?" Paula asked.

"Is it. You are ok with this. I understand your reticence if you don't want Artemis involved with this life." Naruto said, understanding Paula not wanting Artemis to end up like herself.

"Now, I'm ok with this. Artemis would continue doing what she does anyway. With the team, she can do some good, and I'll feel better knowing that you'll be looking after her." Paula said as Naruto remembered when he and Batman encountered Artemis for the first time on patrol a few months ago. She was on her own, trying to protect the city.

"With my life. So where is she? I'd like to talk to her." Naruto said.

"In her room, one second." Paula said as she went to Artemis room and Naruto followed but when they opened the door, the room was empty. "She's gone."

Naruto then closed his eyes and focused charka into his ears and heard his team fighting something a few miles away and knew that's probably where she was. "I think I have an idea of where she went. I'll go out and get her and we'll talk later. I'll see you later, Paula." Naruto said as he left.

"Goodbye Naruto." Paula said.

 **With the Team**

Robin and the others were zeroing in on Superboy's location by tracking the android parts. Currently the android parts were at Gotham Academy, the school where Robin went to, and they weren't parts anymore, Ivo put them back together to make the Amazo Android and it was kicking Superboy's butt all over the school.

The Android bashed Superboy into the school's trophy case as he fell to the ground in pain, bruised and battered. The Android then picked him up and tossed him into some lockers. Superboy got up and saw a drawing of Superman in one of the lockers and growled in anger. He punched the locker and charged at the Android with a right cross but the android blocked it and punched Superboy through the wall and into the science lab.

Superboy groaned in pain and he stood up and the Android walked up to him. "That…all you got?" Superboy asked.

" **Access: Captain Atom."** The Android said as he fired an atomic blast from it's hand and blasted Superboy into the school's gym.

Superboy then heard clapping as he looked up and saw Ivo sitting in the stands with his robot monkeys.

"I don't usually attend these things in person, but-heh-heh-this was too good to miss." Ivo said.

" **Access: Superman."** The Android said as Superboy charged and punched it in the face but the Android then kneed Superboy in the stomach, punched him in the face, kicked him in the stomach and back-handed him to the ground. It brought up it's hand to smash Superboy into the ground but Kid zoomed past and grabbed him.

"Yoink." Kid said as he saved Superboy.

Robin then threw two throwing disks at the android. " **Martian Manhunter**." The Android said as is shifted it's density and the disks flew through him. " **Red Tornado."** The Android said as it formed a tornado and flew towards the three but Starfire flew through the gym windows and blasted him with her eye-blasts, knocking him to the ground. M'gann and Kaldur then showed up to help.

"Ohh, a new hero. Amazo, scan and copy, priority alpha." Ivo said.

" **Scanning**." Amazo said.

"Don't let him copy her powers!" Aqualad shouted as they charged.

" **Access: Captain Atom."** The Android said as he fired an atomic blast and knocked them away.

" **Scanning commencing."** The Android said as then five shuriken hit the android's back as the group saw Hokage arrive. The Android turned and was greeted with a foot to the face that knocked him onto his back.

"Looked like you guys could use some help." Hokage said as he flipped to their side.

"Oh, goody. More powers. Amazo scan." Ivo said.

" **Scanning."** Amazo said.

"Not today, lug nuts." Naruto said as he snapped his fingers and the shuriken embedded on the android's back sparked and let loose a huge surge of lightning into the Android's power core and scanning system, disabling it.

" **Error, scanning system damaged. Unable to scan."** Amazo said.

"What?!" Ivo shouted.

"Sorry, but there's only one Hokage." Hokage said.

"It doesn't matter. My android has the powers of the entire league. It can handle the side kicks." Ivo said as the Android spoke.

" **Access: Superman."** The Android said as it fired heat vision at the group as they dodged and ran.

Kid ran towards the Android. " **Access: Black Canary."** The Android said as it let loose the canary cry and knocked Kid away.

" **Superman."** The Android said as it caught Superboy's punch and tossed him into Aqualad.

" **Red Tornado."** The Android then said as it sent a tornado wave at M'gann and Starfire and sent them flying into the wall.

" **Martian Manhunter."** The Android said as it extended it arms to swat away throwing disks and shuriken. It then lashed it's arm out like a whip and tried to smack Robin and Hokage so they dove to the side. Kid then ran at the android but it grabbed him and began to bear hug him.

" **Superman."** The android said as it squeezed. It then heard a noise. " **Martian Manhunter."** It then shifted it's density as an arrow flew through the air and pass it's head. Kid then ran away as Robin and Naruto saw the arrow land near them.

" **Access: Black Canary."** The android said as it grabbed Superboy's arm to catch a punch and threw him into the gym stands.

" **Superman."** The Android said as it fired it's heat vision and the others took cover. Superboy stood up from the bleachers and saw the others running and ducking for cover. He then knew what he had to do. "Access Black Canary." Superboy said.

"Oh, yawn. Normally, Amazo would mimic your powers, but thanks to Hokage he can't. It doesn't matter, he is still more than a match, and you're all such poor imitations of the original." Ivo said.

"So everyone says, it makes me angry!" Superboy shouted as he jumped and was about to smash Ivo but he ran away. "Want to see me channel that anger?!"

"Great. He's gone ballistic again." Kid said.

"Maybe not." Robin said.

"Amazo, protect your master! Priority alpha!" Ivo shouted as he ran away as Superboy tried to smash him.

" **Captain Atom."** Amazo said as it blasted Superboy with a atomic blast.

"Anyone want to play keep away?!" Robin shouted as Hokage destroyed the last two robot monkeys and Robin kicked Ivo away.

"Oh, oh, me!" Kid said as he ran to Ivo.

" **Access: Superman."** Amazo said as he stomped on the ground and sent a fissure that sent Kid flying away.

" **Martian Manhunter."** Amazo said as it went intangible as Hokage, Robin and Aqualad tried to hit it but they went through.

Superboy then landed in front of it and punched it's face as it shifted back to tangible. " **Superman."** It said as Superboy's fist in Amazo's head caused a malfunction and exploded.

The Amazo Android fell down with its' head blown off. "Help me dissemble him now!" Robin shouted as he ran to the android.

"Dude! The guy has no head." Kid said.

"Don't take any chances." Kaldur said as he helped Robin and M'gann helped Superboy.

"Superboy, are you all right?" M'gann asked.

"Yeah, feeling the aster." Superboy said as he and Robin smiled.

"Hey, where's Ivo?" Kid asked.

"Up there?" Naruto pointed as they saw Starfire floating in the air holding a tied up Ivo. "I have to say guys, nicely done." Naruto said.

Line Break xxxxx

 **Mount Justice August 4** **th** **, 01:06 EDT**

The team returned to the cave as Batman and members of the league were there to hear their report on the Android.

"The Amazo android is in pieces again, safely being analyzed at the two separate S.T.A.R. labs." Aqualad said.

"And Ivo is not enjoying a nice stay at Belle Reve. I have to say that without me there, the team performed excellent." Naruto said.

"Although we heard your mission encountered complications." Martian Manhunter said as the team looked at Superboy who just exhaled.

"Complications come with the job. Your ability to handle them has impressed the league." Batman said.

"The whole league?" Superboy asked.

"Given time, yes. As I said, Kryptonians have very hard heads." Naruto said as Superboy smiled.

"Of course, there's no shame in asking for help. That's why the league exists—because there are some problems even we can't handle individually." Batman said.

"Please, if we needed help, we'd never get the chance to ask. Look familiar?" Robin asked, pulling out the arrow that saved Kid from Amazo. "You were following us! Babysitting! You still don't trust us." Robin said as Batman took the arrow and showed it to Green Arrow.

"We didn't follow you." Batman said as Green Arrow pulled out one of his arrows and the two were different. His were serrated while the one Robin had was a regular arrow tip.

"And that's not your arrow, but that means—" "Speedy!" Kid said.

"He has our backs." Aqualad said.

"Souvenir." Kid said, taking the arrow as Green Arrow and Batman looked at Naruto who nodded.

"Ahem." Black Canary heard as she saw Superboy walk up to him.

"I'm ready." Superboy said.

"Good, because I'm here." Black Canary said.

Line Break xxxxx

 **August 6** **th** **, Gotham City, 7:30 EDT**

Night time in Gotham City as the Wayne Tower hotel was holding a reception and book release party for a new up and comer author, Naruto Uzumaki. Wayne Enterprises owned the publishing company so Bruce Wayne was throwing a book launch party for Naruto. Reviewers and newspaper journalists who were given a copy of the book earlier for publicity and early reviews all agreed that the Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi was an amazing piece of literature.

The character Menma, and his personality of never giving up and striving to end the cycle of hate that was rampant in the book, reflected the modern world and Menma's tale was an inspirational one that almost everyone could relate to. ( **who Naruto changed the name of the character so it didn't seem that he was so narcissistic and to avoid any possible link to him and Hokage),**

The book launch party was a big event where the media were their covering the event. It wasn't everyday where Bruce Wayne would personally host a book launch party for a no-name author for his first book. Along with the media there, other publishers or book companies were in attendance to get copies of the book and talk to the new author. Special guest and friends of Bruce Wayne and Naruto were there as well. Members of the league were in attendance as well, Clark was in his alter ego with Lois doing an article for the Daily Planet, Barry was there with his wife Iris, J'onn was there as John Johns and Diana was there as Diana Prince and Naruto's adopted mother. Even the team were there as well for Naruto's book launch.

Wally was eating a plate of the hor d'oeuvres, Dick was standing next to him and talking to Kaldur and Megan. Starfire or now, Kory Anders was fitting with a holographic watch that adjusted her skin color to look normal was looking curiously at some of the food while Conner drank some soda, wearing a black shirt and sports jacket and looking a bit uncomfortable in it.

"Ah man, this thing is so uncomfortable." Superboy said as he scratched his arm.

"Yes, but it's not exactly suppose to be comfortable. It's suppose to make us look like civilians. Besides, wearing your shield shirt wouldn't be blending in, and is not exactly fitting for an event like this." Kaldur said, drinking some water.

"At least it's better than that." Superboy said, pointing to Superman who was wearing a geeky coat, glasses and hat. "I mean, who would wear that?"

"It's not meant to look good, but fool people so that they don't know he's Superman." Wally said as they saw Clark bumble a bit.

"It's working." Dick said.

"So, these book launch parties, do they launch books into the space. Can they deliver one to Tamaran?" Kory asked.

"No, Kory. It's not that kind of launch party. This is a party to celebrate the release of Naruto's book. It's a sort of congratulations and hope it does well." Dick said.

"Oh, is the book sick for this party to wish it well?" Kory said as they all sweat-dropped.

They then heard some noise as the media and photographers began taking pictures, someone had arrived and it was Naruto. They all saw as Naruto was walking down the red carpet and into the party with Paula next to him and Artemis next to her. Artemis met Naruto as the book author who offered her mother a job but he also introduced himself as the hero Hokage,…to help Artemis's feelings of unease about this new person who would have such a big impact in their lives now. Her knowing his secret identity also told her that he trusted her as a hero and to be on the team. Naruto and Paula smiled, getting their picture taken as Bruce Wayne walked up them and smiled as they had their pictures taken and Bruce Wayne went up to a podium to speak.

"Hello, everyone. Thank you again for coming out tonight. Wayne Enterprises is proud to host this book launch event not only because of the book, but because of the author. He is a young man that I've known for a long time and I know that he has a bright future ahead of him, so please join me in wishing this new writer the best of luck, Naruto Uzumaki." Bruce said as everyone clapped as Naruto walked up to the podium. He shook Bruce's hand and stood up on the podium as everyone clapped and cheered, the team cheered and whistled as Diana clapped the loudest and had the biggest smile on her face.

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne. And thank you all for being here. It means a lot to me to see so many friends and people here at this party. Many have asked where I got the inspiration for this book, and the truth is, is that this book is only here tonight because of the work of one man. His name was Jiraiya and he was family, and if he could be here right now, I know he would be proud of the praise that his work received and I hope to carry on his legacy. Thank you, and enjoy tonight!" Naruto said as everyone clapped.

The night dwindled down as Naruto signed books and autographs, talking with the team and the league and everyone had a good time and left with a free copy of his book. Naruto even saw that Superboy was having a good time and that was good.

After a few hours of fun, the book party was over as the guests all made their way home. Naruto bid farewell to the league members and team who came as they all left to go home. Naruto walked down the street to his apartment in Gotham with a smile on his face, the party was a big success.

"Hey there, Whiskers. Nice party." Naruto heard as he turned to see Jade behind him wearing a green shirt that tugged her figure nicely and wearing a tight pair of jeans and heels.

"Hey Jade. Didn't see you there." Naruto said, knowing why she wasn't there.

"I know. But I had some important things to take care of. I'm sad I missed it, I heard it was a big event." Jade said.

"Yeah, it was big and I think it was the best send off for my new book." Naruto said.

"I hope you don't forget about the little people when you become big and famous." Jade said as Naruto chuckled and walked over and wrapped an arm around Jade's shoulders as Jade smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't forget my friends. Come on, let's talk." Naruto said as the two walked around Gotham for a little before Naruto went to his apartment and invited Jade in for some coffee. Jade saw Naruto's apartment and noticed it wasn't anything too elegant, it was a simple one bedroom apartment with a kitchen and bathroom, a simple living space.

"Nice place. Think you'll move somewhere else if your book does well?" Jade asked.

"Maybe. Might get a bigger apartment, not entirely sure yet." Naruto said as he went to get the coffee.

"Huh, from what I heard your book might do se well that you could afford to live in the better neighborhoods of Gotham." Jade said.

"True, but I like it here. I have a lot of friend. One in particular, Paula…" Naruto said as Jade went wide-eyed and looked at Naruto who was in the kitchen. His back was too her as he was getting the coffee. "Paula Crook, I believe. Nice lady, beautiful daughter as well. I was told she had another but she's out on her own."

"Really?" Jade asked, slowly reaching behind her back. "Any idea who?"

"I think I have an idea. But Paula's nice. Sad about her accident, but she's doing well for herself as my new public relations manager. The pay is very nice." Naruto said as he got some milk from the fridge as Jade slowly walked behind him. "I'm sure, wherever Jade is, her mother would like to see—" Naruto was cut off, turning around to grab Jade's wrist and stop her from stabbing him in the back with a knife. "how her little girl is doing." Naruto finished.

Jade then kicked Naruto in the stomach as she then tried to punch him in the face but Naruto blocked her punch and pulled her close. "I guess that means you don't want coffee." Naruto said as Jade dipped and ducked from Naruto's grip and grabbed a kitchen knife and tried to stab Naruto but Naruto grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"You know, that's not very nice." Naruto said as Jade then kicked him into the living room as Jade vaulted off the kitchen counter and jumped on Naruto, tackling him to the ground. Naruto fell to his back as Jade was on top of him and tried to stab him as Naruto blocked the stab, knocked the knife out of her hands and rolled over so he was on top.

"Would you please stop that?" Naruto asked as Jade knocked him off and rolled on top with him and raised her fist, ready to punch him.

"Who are you?" Jade asked.

"Nobody who wants to hurt you, Jade. I'm a friend, relax. I'm a friend with your mother." Naruto said.

"If you hurt her." Jade warned him.

"Relax, I would never hurt her. I'm the one who convinced Bruce Wayne to give her a job at the publishing company that was publishing my book." Naruto said as Jade looked at him.

"How do you know about me and my family?" Jade asked as Naruto smirked and disappeared in a poof of smoke. Jade saw him gone and looked around to see him leaning against the wall.

"Let's just say that you're not the only one who has an alter-ego." Naruto said as Jade looked at him.

"You a hero?" Jade asked.

"Yup. And you're an assassin and mercenary for the League of Shadows, codename Cheshire." Naruto said as Jade went wide-eyed. "Oh don't look so shocked, believe me I know who you work for. Ra's has wanted to recruit me for a while but League of Shadows is not my style. I'm surprised it's yours."

"Really, and which hero are you? A bit scrawny to be Batman." Cheshire said as Naruto huffed.

"No, the names Hokage." Naruto said as he took a bow.

"You're Hokage. Ra's Al Ghul spoke of you many times, about your skill in combat. I guess I see why. Question, why did you tell me who you were? As a matter of fact, why did you reveal yourself to me when I had no idea?" Jade asked.

"Well, if I really want a relationship I can't very well have secrets in it, can I?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"A relationship. You're serious?" Jade asked.

"As a heart attack." Naruto said.

"You're kidding. You're a hero, I'm a villain. I break the law and you try to stop me. That's the natural order of things." Jade said.

"Oh I know. Bad guys like the Joker, Bane, Reverse Flash, Captain Boomerang, Captain Cold, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, if we could ever get anything to stick and he can never buy his way out. But, you are different." Naruto said.

"Really?" Jade said with a smirk.

"Oh I know it. I knew it the first time we met. You may be a villain but that doesn't mean you can't do good. I know you left home because of your father, Sportsmaster." Naruto said as Jade smile disappeared.

"You know about him?" Jade asked.

"Oh I do. In fact, I plan to have a very unpleasant discussion with him about what he did to his family, but more on that later. Why not continue to do what you do, but be my inside spy?" Naruto asked.

"Spy?" Jade asked.

"Yes. You will still work do what you do, but you report to me what the bad guys have planned. You still get to do your job but you're doing some good. I know your mother would be happy about that." Naruto said as Jade smiled, thinking about her mother and her sister but then looked at Naruto.

"Why?" Jade asked.

"Well, first off I know that even if I tried to stop you, you would continue with this life. You like it, this way you still do what you do but you know you're helping this world, putting away bad guys and helping keep this world safe. Your mother would know that her daughter is doing good and…you'll feel good inside. You keep me informed on what their doing and I make sure you're family stays safe and you are well provided for." Naruto said as Jade smirked as she walked towards Naruto.

"How well provided for?" Jade asked, walking around him like a cat would a mouse.

"Well, if my beginning review about my book are anything to go by, I would say financially." Naruto said as Jade walked around him and dragged a finger underneath his chin.

"Anything else?" Jade asked.

"Make sure your family stays safe. Help repair your bond so you can go see them." Naruto said as Jade began to lean in closer and Naruto did too.

"Anything…else?" Jade asked as they were so close their noses were almost touching.

"Anything…you want?" Naruto asked with a smirk as Jade smirked and lean forward and kissed him as Naruto kissed back. Jade threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into the kiss as Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist. Jade then pushed him back into the wall as their kissing got more intense as Jade worked on removing his jacket while Naruto reached down and grabbed her butt and pulled her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Naruto then flipped their positions and put Jade against the wall as she removed his jacket and button up leaving him shirtless.

"Oh, I don't think so." Jade said as she turned them around and Naruto was back up against the wall, both of them kissing each other and feeling each other. The two then finally broke their kiss to get some air. "So, you going to take this to the bed room or what?" Jade said with a smirk.

"Oh absolutely." Naruto said as he lifted her up and went to the bed room and closed the door with his foot.

 **No Lemon, sorry**

After a few hours of getting intimate and _discussing the terms of the agreement_ , Jade and Naruto were lying in Naruto's bed, catching their breath, naked as the day they were born. "Wow, Jade you're good." Naruto said as Jade chuckled and turned on her side and traced her finger on one of Naruto's scars on his chest.

"You're not so bad yourself there, whiskers." Jade said.

"Not bad? From your reaction, I'd say I did more than not bad." Naruto said as Jade chuckled and kissed his chest.

"Yeah. So were you serious about your offer?" Jade asked.

"Dead serious. Just go about your usual business but keep me informed on any news the bad guys have planned. They're planning something, so we need to keep up with them." Naruto said as he got up from the bed and walked over to his desk as Jade saw him in all his glory and smirked.

"Well,…I guess I could get use to this." Jade said as Naruto smirked and pulled out a small blue tooth head set and sat down on the bed.

"Here." Naruto said handing it to her. "It's an encrypted communication device. This is how you'll stay in contact with me. It's specially encrypted and designed so no one can eavesdrop on our conversation and back trace it to me. It also can be biologically set so that only you can use it. But, be careful." Naruto said as Jade was impressed by the device.

"I'm impressed. But how do you know that I won't just double cross you and kill you while you sleep?" Jade asked as Naruto looked at her.

"Well, one, I'd like to see you try. And two, I'd think that after the _discussion of our agreement_ **,** I'd like to think that I won you over." Naruto said as Jade smirked and pulled him into a hungry kiss as Naruto got on top of her.

"I don't know. Let's discuss a few more details." Jade said as Naruto smirked as she rolled on top of him but Naruto rolled again as Jade chuckled.

Line Break xxxxx **Infiltrator**

 **August 8** **th** **, Mount Justice, 09:58 EDT**

It was a beautiful sunny day at Mount Justice as the team had gathered to enjoy a nice day of fun and sun on the beach. The beach entrance to the cave opened up as the team in their swimsuits walked out onto the beach as the sun hit their skin. M'gann, Robin, Kaldur, Superboy, Koriand'r, and Naruto all walked out carrying beach blankets, chairs, umbrella's and food.

M'gann was so excited as she saw the ocean and heard the caw of seagulls. "Hello, Megan. We should hit the beach every day."

"First, a moment of silence for our absent comrade." Robin said.

"Poor, Wally." M'gann said, as Wally was back in Central City and was stuck at his first day of sophomore year.

"Ok, that's our moment of silence. Let's enjoy our day!" Naruto shouted as they ran to the beach.

They set up their stuff and jumped into the cool blue water. Robin and Koriand'r splashed each other as M'gann used her telekinesis to pour water on Naruto as Superboy super jumped and cannon balled into the water. Naruto then went through hand signs and created a large wave of water that caught the rest of the team as they all laughed. Naruto created a clone to do the hand signs so the team could surf with some good waves. After a few hours, they enjoyed some lunch of grilled hot dogs and burgers and finished their beach day with sand castle building, sand burying Superboy and volleyball.

After a fun day at the beach, the team got washed and suited up as Naruto and Batman called for a meeting in the cave. The team with Batman and Red Tornado were standing in the main hall, wondering what was so important.

"So, Batman. What's going on?" Robin asked.

"Naruto." Batman asked as Naruto stepped forward.

"Today, is a big day because we'll be having a new member join the team." Naruto said as the zeta tube portal activated.

" **Recognized: Green Arrow 08, Artemis B-09"** the Computer said as Green Arrow appeared with a young blond girl. She was wearing green combat boot and pants, with a belt of pouches and arrows. She was wearing a green combat tank-top with an arrow symbol on her chest and a green mask with her blond hair tied up in a ponytail with a quiver and compound bow.

"Team, meet your new teammate, Artemis." Green Arrow said as Artemis stepped forward.

"Hey guys." Artemis said as Starfire flew over and hugged Artemis tight as Artemis grunted a bit from the strength.

"Oh joyous occasion. Welcome new friend." Starfire said.

"Uh…hi." Artemis managed to say as Naruto tapped Starfire on the shoulder.

"Easy, Starfire. Like we talked about, not too tight." Naruto said.

"Oh, sorry." Starfire said.

"It's all right." Artemis said.

"Welcome to the team, Artemis. You know me, Hokage. This is Starfire, Robin, Superboy, Aqualad, and Ms. Martian." Naruto said as he introduced the team.

"It's nice to meet you." M'gann said as the others waved hello.

"Kid Flash is also apart of the team but—" " **Recognized: Kid Flash B-04"** The computer said as the zeta tube activated and Wally ran in wearing his swim trunks and carrying a whole bunch of beach stuff.

"The Wall Man is here! It's time to get this party star—Offf!" Wally shouted as he tripped on his feet and fell on his face, causing a beach ball to bounce away. Wally looked up and saw the team suited up and Batman, Red Tornado and Green Arrow there. "ted." Wally said, seeing that the beach time was over.

The team chuckled and smirked as they saw Wally and Wally saw some girl wearing green standing next to Naruto and Green Arrow.

"Huh, speak of the devil." Naruto said.

"Wall-man, huh? Wow, love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?" Artemis asked, sarcastically.

"Uh, who's this?" Wally asked.

"Artemis, your new teammate." Artemis said.

"Kid Flash, never heard of you." Wally said.

"Uh, she's my new protégé." Green Arrow said, patting her on the shoulder.

"What happened to your old one?" Wally asked as the computer activated.

" **Recognized: Speedy, B-07**." The computer said as Roy walked out in his new uniform.

"Well for starters, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore. Call me Red Arrow." Red Arrow said.

"Wow, nice job distancing yourself from Green Arrow." Naruto said, sarcastically as Green Arrow stepped forward.

"Roy. You look—" "Replaceable." Roy finished the sentence.

"It's not like that. You told me you were going solo." Green Arrow said.

"So why waste time finding a sub? Can she even use that bow?" Red Arrow asked.

"Yes, she can." Artemis said, stepping forward.

"Who are you?" Wally asked.

"I'm his niece/She's my niece." Artemis and Green Arrow said.

"Another niece?" Robin asked.

"But she is not your replacement. We have always wanted you on the team, and we have no quota on archers." Kaldur said.

"And if we did, you'd know who we'd pick." Wally said.

"Whatever, Baywatch. I'm here to stay." Artemis said as Red Arrow walked towards the Zeta tube as Kaldur spoke.

"You came to us for a reason." Kaldur said.

"Yeah, a reason named Dr. Sterling Roquette." Red Arrow said as Robin knew that name.

"Nanorobotics genius and claytronics expert at Royal University in Star City." Robin said as he pulled up the information on the holographic computer. "Vanished 2 weeks ago."

"Abducted two weeks ago. By the League of Shadows." Roy said.

"Whoa, you want us to rescue her from the Shadows?" Robin asked.

"Hardcore." Wally said.

"I already rescued her." Red Arrow said as he walked up to the computer and pulled a thumb drive that had information on it. "Only one problem. The Shadows had already coerced her into creating a weapon. Doc calls it the Fog, comprised of millions of microscopic robots, nanotech infiltrators. Capable of disintegrating anything in their path—concrete, steel, flesh, bone. But it's true purpose isn't mere destruction. It's theft. The infiltrators eats and store raw data from any computer system and deliver the stolen Intel to the Shadows…providing them access to weapons, strategic defense, cutting-edge science and tech."

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking. Yeah, sounds like the shadows." Artemis said.

"Like you know anything about the shadows." Kid said as Artemis smirked. "Who are you?!"

"Rocquette's working on a virus that will render the Fog inert." Red Arrow said.

"But if the Shadow's know she can do that…" "They'll target her." Red Arrow said, finishing Robin's sentence.

"Right now she's off the grid. I stashed her at the local high school's computer lab." Red Arrow said.

"You left her alone?" Green Arrow asked.

"She's safe enough for now." Red Arrow said.

"Then let's you and I keep her that way?" Green Arrow said.

"You and I? Don't you want to take your new protégé?" Red Arrow asked as Naruto pat Green Arrow on the shoulder as Green Arrow nodded.

"You brought this to the team. It's their mission, which means it's hers now, too." Green Arrow said.

"{Scoffs} Then my job's done." Red Arrow said as he walked to the zeta tube.

" **Recognized: Speedy—"** "That's Red Arrow, B07, update." Red said as the computer beeped and teleported him out. Naruto narrowed his eyes and spoke.

"Computer." Naruto said as the computer beeped. "Restrict Red Arrow's access, authorization, Hokage, B01."

" **Authorization confirmed. Red Arrow's access has now been restricted."** The computer said.

"Naruto, what'd you do that for? Red Arrow's one of us." Wally said.

"No, Wally he isn't. He may be a hero but Red Arrow isn't a member of the League or the team. So allowing someone who isn't affiliated with either one with complete access to the cave could be dangerous, especially if someone else found out.." Naruto said.

"Naruto's right. As the leader, he has to think about the protection of the cave and the team." Batman said.

"All right, team. We got our mission. Wally get suited up, we leave in the bio-ship in five. I want three outside walking perimeter and the rest inside the school. Superboy, M'gann, Starfire, I want you patrolling the outside perimeter. Starfire, stay high and give us aerial coverage." Naruto said as she nodded. "The rest of us will patrol the inside of the school and protect the Dr.

Line Break xxxxx

 **Happy Harbor, August 8** **th** **, 21:53 EDT**

The team had arrived at the high school and were in position doing their patrols. Starfire was on the roof while Superboy and M'gann walked around the perimeter with the bio-ship cloaked above the school. Naruto was computer room with Robin, Artemis, Kid Flash and Kaldur as the Dr. was busy working on the virus.

" _Mr. Martian, link us up We can't risk the Shadows hacking our com."_ Hokage said as M'gann activated the telepathic link.

" _Everyone online?"_ M'gann asked.

" _Ohh, this is weird."_ Artemis said, not use to the telepathy.

" _And distracting. Coding a distributive algorithm virus on a kiddie computer with less ram than a wristwatch is hard enough. Now I have to hear teen think in my skull?"_ Dr. Roquette asked.

" _Sorry, forgot. M'gann keep Dr. Roquette out of the mental link."_ Hokage said as M'gann removed her from the link.

"Thank you." Dr. Roquette said as she continued working.

" _Man, does this lady always complain when someone's trying to help her."_ Kid said.

" _Pot, kettle, have you met?"_ Artemis joked.

"' _Hey, I do not need attitude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the team."_ Kid said.

" _That is so not on me."_ Artemis said.

" _Enough! Wally, Roy was being a jackass and acting like a baby who didn't get his way because he expects to be brought into the Justice League and he didn't get it. Not to mention the ridicule he's been sending our way since we formed this team_." Naruto said as Wally shut up and glared at Artemis. " _All right, since you two can't play nice. I think it's time we all do our patrols. Artemis, why don't you head out and keep watch with Superboy, M'gann and Starfire. As the archer you'll have the best line of sight."_

" _Got it."_ Artemis said as she left.

" _Robin, Aqualad, Kid. Start doing patrols around the school and report anything suspicious. The Shadows are very crafty and not to be trifled with."_ Naruto said.

" _You heard him. Let's move."_ Aqualad said as they left.

" _You might want to cut her some slack. It was her arrow that saved your butt against Amazo."_ Robin said to Kid.

" _What?! No, it was Speedy's—I mean Red Arrows arrow, right?"_ Kid asked.

" _Not so much."_ Robin said.

" _Humph. Well, still not giving her the satisfaction."_ Kid said.

" _You know I can still hear you."_ Artemis said.

"AHH!" Kid shouted as they left for patrol while Naruto remained with Dr. Roquette.

"Dr. Roquette, even with the virus that can render the fog inert, we'll have a hard time using it if we can't find it. Is there a way to track it?" Hokage asked.

"Yes, there is. But I'd have to go online and that would pretty much put a giant neon sign on our address with "assassinate me" written on it." Dr. Roquette said.

"Don't worry, we will protect you." Hokage said as Dr. Roquette nodded and began to search for the fog.

"Tracking the fog now." Dr. Roquette said as the computer ran a search for the fog and it was in Philadelphia.

The others were doing their patrols as Superboy was walking around the school's back entrance when he heard a rustle that sounded like something moving to the front. So he jumped to the roof and jumped to the front entrance to see if he could find the thing. He landed near the front door as M'gann and Artemis saw him.

" _Mmm, that boy."_ Artemis said as Superboy and M'gann looked at her.

" _He can hear you. We can all hear you."_ M'gann said.

" _Oh, I know."_ Artemis said.

" _Team, Dr. Roquette has located the fog. We're splitting up, Robin, go with Superboy, Starfire and Aqualad to Philadelphia. Ms. Martian, reconfigure the bioship so that they can pursue."_ Hokage said.

M'gann lowered the bioship in front of the school. " _Ready."_ M'gann said as Robin, Superboy, Aqualad and Starfire entered the bioship and left.

" _As for the rest of you, keep your eyes peeled. The Shadows will come for us. We're getting ready to move the Dr."_ Hokage said as M'gann and Artemis stood guard outside while Kid patrolled inside and Hokage helped set up the Dr. with a portable laptop so she could work when they move her to a safer location.

Kid was patrolling the hall as he heard someone around the corner. He walked around and saw the shadow of someone so he ran after the person who went to the school's pool but didn't see the marbles on the floor and tripped and fell on his back. Then a person walked up to him and kicked him in the face, knocking him out and kicked him into the pool.

The Dr. was syncing the work she did on the computer with a laptop when two shuriken flew from the door and was heading towards her but Hokage threw out his arm and blocked them, with one hitting his vambrace and the other hitting his arm.

"Dr., stay down!" Hokage shouted as they saw a woman wearing a Cheshire cat mask ran in and threw four more shuriken at Naruto but he blocked them with his kunai. The Dr. ran behind the desk and hid as Cheshire charged at Hokage with her sai.

"Ohh, that had to sting." Cheshire said, referring to the shuriken still in his arm.

"You'll find out that I am quite immune to pain." Hokage said.

"And my shuriken are quite poisonous." Cheshire said as she back flipped away to avoid a kick.

"Did I mention that I'm immune to poison?" Hokage said threw his kunai at her which she blocked and then he pulled out his chakra blades. _"M'gann, Kid, Artemis, the Shadows are here in the computer lab."_

" _On our way!"_ Artemis said as she and M'gann ran to join but M'gann felt Wally in danger and flew to help him.

Hokage blocked Cheshire's sai, blocking a strike to his head and side and then slicing at her head which she ducked and back-flipped away from. "Did you really think one assassin could take me?" Hokage asked.

"No, I didn't." Cheshire said as then a roof tile smashed in and Copperhead joined Cheshire in the fight. **(Copperhead from Arkham Origins)**

Hokage kicked Cheshire away and he then threw a wide kick at Copperhead which she ducked under. She then threw a kick at Hokage's head which he avoided and then she tried to slash him with her claws but Hokage blocked them with his vambraces. Copperhead than locked arms with him and climbed around his back and wrapped her legs around his neck and tried to slash him but Hokage blocked it and then threw Copperhead off of him and into Cheshire.

Cheshire then raised her sai in the air but it was knocked out of her hand by an arrow that Artemis shot. Cheshire and Copperhead turned around and saw Artemis in the doorway with another arrow ready.

"Don't…move." Artemis said.

"Heh, this gig is getting interesting." Cheshire said as she unfolded a katana and stood back to back with Copperhead.

Artemis then began to fire arrows at Cheshire as Cheshire sliced them. Copperhead threw a lunging kick at Hokage as he dove to the side and grabbed her leg. He then threw a punch that she ducked under and then contortioned her body and slid under his legs and tried to slash his neck but Hokage moved to the side, grabbed her hand and tossed her over his shoulder. She flipped onto her feet and kicked her leg from behind her back to hit him in the head but Hokage blocked the kick and kneed her in the stomach and kicked her away.

Kid then ran in the room with M'gann behind him and the two stood in front of Dr. Roquette to protect her. "Maybe a little too interesting." Cheshire said as she reached into her pocket and threw down flash bangs and smoke bombs to the floor. Kid then ran through the smoke to tackle the two Shadows but they disappeared and he bumped into Artemis and immediately backed away.

They saw the smoke disappear and the assassins were gone. "Gone." Kid said.

"They're getting away. You're letting them get away!" Dr. Roquette said.

"Don't worry. I tagged them with a tracer, so we'll know when they come back." Hokage said, holding up a scanning device that would track their position.

"This is all your fault! You were on perimeter! How'd that Shadow get in?!" Kid yelled at Artemis while she glared at him.

"Kid, enough. They're the League of Shadows for a reason. Even some of the trained heroes of the League couldn't detect them." Hokage said.

"That's not really fair. I was outside, too." M'gann said.

"Outside,…being distracted by her. Besides I can't be mad at you." Kid said. " _You gave me mouth-to-mouth."_

" _We heard that!"_ The rest of the team said.

"Dang it!" Kid shouted as he walked away.

"I didn't do half as well during my first battle, and I know you can't have been Green Arrow's side kick for very long." M'gann said to Artemis.

"Don't dwell on your mistakes. We'll get another chance." Hokage said as his communicator went off.

" _Robin to Hokage. We're over Philadelphia. We've located the Shadows' next target, STAR Labs. We're too late. It's destroyed. Totally destroyed. The Fog decimated it. This is bad. STAR labs has cutting-edge science, and now their secrets are in the hands of the enemy. What's our next move?"_ Robin asked.

"Await further instructions and coordinates." Hokage said as he then turned to his team. "Dr. Roquette, rescan for that Fog. Find it. Everyone else, we're moving the Doctor. And prepare a surprise for the Shadows.

Line Break xxxxx

They moved the Dr. near the docks, in a rental boat house as she was using the store's computer to complete the virus. Kid Flash and Artemis were in the store, watching over her and glaring at each other.

" _Stop it, both of you."_ Hokage said.

" _What?"_ They said.

" _I can hear you glaring at each other. Stay focused on the mission."_ Hokage said as he patrolled the outside of the rental boat house.

Hokage looked around and then spoke. "Ms. Martian stay cloaked and start your wide perimeter sweep." Hokage said as he walked underneath a tree. Then a web shot down and grabbed him and brought him up the tree as Hokage was punched and kicked and then thrown from the tree and bashed against a parked van. Hokage looked up and saw Black Spider jump down in front of him. Then Hokage got hit behind the head and knocked out by another villain, known as Hook. Cheshire and Copperhead then appeared.

"The Martian could return any second and I'm not keen on evening their odds. We end Roquette now." Cheshire said as they ran into the building.

The door burst open in the boat house as Black Spider jumped in. Kid then jumped in front and did a sweep kick which Black Spider jumped to the ceiling to avoid. He then shot a web net at Kid who dodged it. Kid then threw a trashcan at Spider who jumped down to dodge as the two fought. Artemis readied an arrow as the ceiling shattered and the Hook dropped down. Artemis fired arrows at him as he took cover.

"Don't stop working!" Artemis said as she engaged the Hook.

Dr. Roquette continued working on the computer as Copperhead was stealthy crawling on the ceiling and was above Dr. Roquette as Cheshire was at the roof window. She pulled out a crossbow, aimed down the sight at the Dr and fired but a counter moved through the air and blocked the arrow.

"Martian's here. It's now or never!" Cheshire shouted as Black Spider ducked under a kick from Kid and shot a web and pulled the counter away.

Cheshire dropped down from the window in front of the Dr as she ran. Artemis aimed to shot at Cheshire but Hook knocked her away. Dr. Roquette ran but Copperhead then dropped from the ceiling and pounced on her, snapping her neck. She smirked but then saw that Dr Roquette's body exploded in a puff of smoke, showing a broken log.

"We've been duped!" Cheshire shouted as a telekinetic blast tossed them against the wall as Ms. Martian de-cloaked herself. Hokage and Dr. Roquette were a few blocks away from the boat house at an internet café where the Dr was diligently working on the virus.

"They fell for the trap." Hokage said.

"Good, the virus is almost done." Dr. Roquette said.

"You'll never find Dr. Roquette." M'gann said.

"Never is such a long time. Pursuing target. Keep them busy." Cheshire shouted as she left and Copperhead tackled M'gann out of the air and onto the ground.

Artemis saw Cheshire leave and ran after her. "Pursuing their leader. Take the rest down!" Artemis shouted as Kid punched Black Spider.

"You are so not the boss of me." Kid replied.

"Just do it." Artemis shouted as she ran after Cheshire.

Cheshire ran outside to the van where Hokage was knocked out but saw he was gone. "Oh, he is so going to pay for duping me." Cheshire said as she activated her masks' heat trackers and found footprints. She followed the footprints as Artemis fired an arrow at her. Cheshire turned around and slashed the arrow.

"I was hoping it'd be you." Cheshire said as she ran and jumped onto the roof of a house. Artemis followed her and fired an arrow next to her that hit the roof, and released knockout gas. Cheshire coughed and then fell down as Artemis slowly walked up to her.

Cheshire then kicked Artemis off of her feet and sent her on her back. "Mask has built-in filters." Cheshire said as Artemis did a lunge kick at Cheshire but Cheshire blocked it. Artemis then tried to elbow her but Cheshire caught her arm and put her in a hold. "Better luck next time, kid."

Cheshire then knocked out Artemis with a elbow to the back of the neck and ran after Hokage. Hokage was watching over Dr. Roquette as she was uploading the virus to Robin when he and Roquette heard a thump on the roof.

"They're here. Keep working." Hokage said as he drew his sword. Then a pellet rolled into the room and exploded in a cloud of smoke, but Hokage heard movement behind him and channeled charka into his sword and swiped behind him, sending an energy wave from his sword that sliced into the ceiling causing Cheshire to fall to the ground. "Nice try."

"Oh you'll find I'm full of surprises. Let me show you." Cheshire said as she fired her crossbow bolts at him but Hokage blocked them all and channeled chakra into his sword and sent another charka slice at her which she narrowly dodged but it sliced off a bit of her hair. "Oh, you'll pay for that." Cheshire said as she tackled Hokage to the floor as the two tumbled around while Roquette was busy working. "In private." She whispered in his ear.

"Can't wait for it." Hokage whispered back as he then kicked her off and Roquette's computer beeped.

"Virus uploaded. Fog has been rendered inert!" Roquette shouted as Cheshire looked at her and then at Hokage.

"Well, it seems my contract to kill you has been rendered null and void. You get to live another day." Cheshire said to Dr. Roquette as she then looked at Hokage. "See you later, handsome." Cheshire then blew him a kiss as she threw an exploding shuriken at the ceiling so Hokage grabbed Dr. Roquette and covered her from the explosion as Cheshire disappeared.

Cheshire ran outside and down the street and into an alley but four arrows hit the ground in front of her and exploded, sending her to the ground and throwing her mask off. Cheshire stood up as Artemis pointed an arrow at her back.

"Don't move a muscle." Artemis said as Cheshire stood up.

"Wow." Cheshire said as she turned around to Artemis as Jade. "I am completely at your mercy."

"[Gasp] You." Artemis said.

"I suppose now you bring me to justice, let your new friends interrogate me. I wonder if your position's secure enough to survive them learning everything I know." Jade said as Artemis glared at her and lowered her bow. "Didn't think so. By the way, tell that leader of yours, I'm free anytime. Later, sis." Jade said as she used a smoke screen to disappear.

Artemis grabbed Cheshire's mask and walked back out to the street where Hokage and Dr. Roquette walked out of the internet café and Kid and M'gann came over, with Black Spider, Hook and Copperhead all tied up and unconscious.

"We got ours. Where's the other?" M'gann asked.

"She—she got away." Artemis said.

"Oh for you? Big surprise." Wally said like a jerk as Naruto bonked him on the head and walked up to Artemis.

"Either way, nicely done Artemis. Robin and the others neutralized the Fog and are bringing Professor Ojo into custody, and Dr. Roquette is safe…thanks to the part you played in this." Naruto said to her as M'gann noticed the mask in Artemis' hand.

"Her mask. Did you see her face?" M'gann asked.

"No, it was too dark. She did mention something about fighting you again, Hokage." Artemis said.

"Looking forward to it." Naruto said as Kid grabbed the mask.

"Souvenir." Kid said.

"We did good work, today. I'd say your initiation to the team has proven you're more than ready to be with us. Welcome." Naruto said as he and Artemis shook hands as M'gann came over and hugged her.

"Welcome." M'gann said as she then elbowed Wally.

"Ow. Yeah, welcome." Wally said as he and Artemis shook hands.

"Dr. Roquette, I'll escort you back to your hotel. From there, you'll be free to go back home." Hokage said.

"Thank you. And if there's anything you ever need, don't hesitate to call me." Dr. Roquette said.

"I might take you up on that offer." Hokage said.

Line Break xxxxx

 **Gotham City August 9** **th** **, 01:16EDT**

Artemis walked out of a zeta tube in an alley in Gotham which took the form of an old telephone booth. She then looked to her side, turned around and pulled out an arrow and prepared to fire it at a figure in the shadows.

"Step into the light. Now." Artemis said as the figure stepped out to reveal it was Red Arrow.

"Nice move. Almost made me believe you are Green Arrow's niece, but we both know you're not." Red Arrow said to her as she glared at him. "Still, I'm sure GA and Bats have a good reason for lying, so your cover's safe. But I warn you, do not hurt my friends." He said as he then walked away and left the alley.

"Geez, what crawled up his butt and died." Artemis heard as Naruto jumped down next to her.

"You heard that?" Artemis asked.

"Yup, but don't worry. I trust you and the team will too. You're on the team now, that's what matters. Just be the hero I know you are and everything else will fall into place." Naruto said.

"Thanks, Naruto." Artemis said.

"Don't mention it. Give the team sometime and they'll accept you for whoever you are, or for who your family is." Naruto said.

"I just don't want to tell them right now. Later, when they've gotten more comfortable with me." Artemis said.

"I understand. Come on, your mom going to want to see how your first mission went." Naruto said as they walked to Artemis' home when Naruto's phone went off. "Oh, hold on. Book publisher, let me take this. I'll see you inside." Naruto said as Artemis went up and Naruto answered it. "Hey, nicely done tonight."

" _Not so bad yourself, whiskers."_ Jade said.

"The team and villains didn't suspect a thing. Thanks again for the heads up with Dr. Roquette and the Fog. What did the Shadow's steal?" Naruto asked.

" _They got STAR Lab's data. Ojo transmitted it before he was captured, but the Wayne stuff they didn't get."_ Jade said.

"Good. Any idea what they want with it?" Naruto asked.

" _No, but we didn't keep it. They gave it to the higher ups, only the master knows to who."_ Jade said as Naruto thought for a second.

"Hmm, the plot thickens. Anyway, nicely done. Keep me posted on whatever the bad guys have planned next." Naruto said.

" _Sure thing, whiskers."_ Jade said.

"By the way, you showed yourself to Artemis. Any plans on talking to her and your mother?" Naruto asked as he heard Jade let loose a sigh.

" _Not yet. Later, after I've had more time to adjust to this. I got to go, see you later whiskers."_ Jade said.

"See you, Jade." Naruto said as Jade hung up and Naruto went to see Artemis and Paula.

Line Break xxxxx **End of Chapter 2**

 **Hoped you guys like chapter two of my crossover story. So the pairing will be Jade and Naruto. I've added Starfire to the team, so look forward to more of her in later chapters More of other storylines from other DC shows and movies like Teen Titans, Flashpoint Paradox and even Video games like Arkham city and Knight will be added.**

 **Next Chapter, the team checks on the helmet of Fate and get some downtime.**

 **Also a notice to all talented artists, drawers and painters. If you would like to create some pictures, drawings or art pieces drawing the Naruto from my fanfics. One from Kitsune in Starling City as Naruto in his Kitsune outfit and bonus credit if you can get him drawn in with the Arrow. One for the Maelstrom and the X-men and bonus points if you can Photoshop him in with the rest of the x-men. One for the Orange Flash in Westeros and one for Naruto in Capua. So if you can create a drawing, painting, sketch or picture, I would love to seem them and use them as the cover image for those fanfics. You don't have to do it but I would greatly appreciate it. If you would like to, send me an email through my profile with the image attachment or send me a link. I look forward to seeing what you guys come up with, so good luck.**

 **If you liked it, please leave a review. If you didn't sorry and don't hate me. No Flamers.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Young Justice. Both belong to their respective owners. I'm just a huge fan.**


	3. announcement

Hey everyone, it's Choejhulkp9. It's been a long time since i've updated and you guys have read anything from me. I'm fine, but i had to put my writing on a hold with college. I had a lot of things to do, working on a senior thesis, other papers, tests and i was just generally too busy to spend time writing. I'm sorry, but my school work needed to come first. Luckily i'm going to be on break for a bit until late January so i'll have more time to write and hopefully update my other stories.

But as a Christmas/holiday/New Year present to all of my readers, along with the Maelstrom X-men chapter i'm updating, i'm going to be uploading some initial chapters for new stories that i'm thinking of adding to my current mix. These are chapters i've written on my spare time that i never got around to uploading, so tell me what you guys think. There all Naruto crossover stories and i hope you guys like them. Reviews and feedback about what you guys think will be a big help. If you guys have good ideas for Naruto crossovers i should do, send me a message and if i'm interested i might tackle them.

Hope you guys enjoy them and if you've guys have seen some awesome Naruto fan art that bears some resemblance to my stories, send me a link.

Hope you guys enjoy the reading, and Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and Happy New Year. Stay safe and enjoy the holidays with Friends and family. See you guys next year!


	4. Announcement 2

Hey everyone, it's Choejhulkp9. I know it's been a long time since I've updated my stories. I'm sorry but things were really hectic this year and it couldn't be helped. With school and now finding a job, I've had to prioritize but I'm working on it. With some of my stories, I've come to the decision to put them on hold. It's not a decision I've come to lightly but it's one that I feel is a good idea. Some of my earlier stories got me into writing but looking back they need a lot more work and I've run into some creative issues or issues on interest in general. The stories I'm putting on hold for now are **The Kitsune in Starling City** and **Young Justice Hokage: B01**. Those were some of my earlier stories but I'm putting them on hold indefinitely. Both are stories I love but if I've lost interest in them and with the Naruto/Arrow crossover, I might do a remake of that to adjust for the plot changes with seasons 3-4 and soon 5. With the Young Justice/Naruto story, I've lost interest in that one so if someone would like to adopt that story, please go ahead.

With the Naruto/Arrow story, I've come up with different take on the Naruto/DC TV universe story that will be up so look forward to that.

The other big change is with my Naruto/Game of Thrones story **The Orange Flash in Westeros**. It's a story I love but on looking back, there were a lot of inconsistencies and issues I had with it and I'm not sure where I want to go with it. So I'm putting that story on hold and if someone would like to adopt it go ahead. I'm sorry for fans who wanted another chapter but I can't write a story I have no interest in. The good news for you fans, is that I had been working on a different Naruto/Game of thrones story so I hope you guys like this. It's different from my first one so I hope you guys like it.

Don't worry, I still plan to update my other stories, the problem is that I will not have a lot of time to write and I want these chapters to be good and long for you guys for being patient. If you have any questions, please shoot me an email through this site.

Thanks for being patient, I promise that I'll try and update as soon as I can.


End file.
